


Soulmates and Feathers

by Amber_da_toon



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sander - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some NSFW but not that bad, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_da_toon/pseuds/Amber_da_toon
Summary: Lexi Erox, (My Sander Sides OC) Thomas Sanders Childhood friend who had to move away for 10 years came back with a boyfriend and lives in the neighbouring neighbourhood Thomas lives in. As she showed up infront of his house they started to catch up. But when Lexi brought up the topic of Thomas' famous series, he explains that all of the characters are real. When Lexi meets them all she got to know them even more as well.
Kudos: 1





	1. Lovely reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfiction. It has nothing to do with the real Thomas Sanders. Let it be known that I made his headcanon up and they are similar yes but it does not relate to the real Thomas Sanders

*Lexi's POV*

I Pulled up in front of the the house. The house where my old friend who hasn't seen me for 10 years. Thomas Sander, my first ever friend I have ever made in my entire life. The friend I had stick to for years before I had to move to Arizona because of family matter after highschool ended. My heart started to beat faster. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I looked at myself. My right eye had an eyepatch I changed earlier just in case. A plaster on my left cheek. Some bandages around my left arm with the sleeve rolled up while the other covered my entire arm. Some bandages around my right leg and multiple plasters on my left leg.

Ever since I was a child, I was clumsy and I often get myself hurt. Like getting common scrapes, bruises, and cuts. Since then and now, I constantly shake it off as if it was just an ant bite. But when I was around Thomas back then, I tried to stay away from danger, but I guess danger seemed to like me. 

I got out of the car and ran my hand through my blonde and violet tipped hair. I walked over to the house and I rang the doorbell. I stood still before I suddenly felt anxious and started to rock on my heels for a moment. 'I hope he wouldn't get too freaked out on my new appearance. Or recognize me,' I thought.

The door opened and I saw my dear old friend. "Lexi?!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly. "Thomas!" I threw my hands up with a wide smile. I stood on my toes to hug him properly. "I can't believe its actually you!" Thomas said as he moved aside letting me in. He gestured me to sit down. "I missed you too Thomas," I said. 

"Still into your old daring acts huh?" He said as he saw my bandages. "I'm a daredevil Thomas, I never duck out," I said proudly. "Come on in," Thomas chuckled moving out of the doorway letting me in. As he gestured me to sit on the sofa he started to ask me about how I've been. We caught up on what he had done after I moved and I told him about what I've done in Arizona. Then, I brought up the topic of his Youtube channel. "I really enjoy your Sander Sides series. I love how you characterize your own personalities," I said. "Well, I wouldn't say characterize them," Thomas said nervously. 

I tilted my head slightly with a questioning look. "You see, Roman, Patton, Logan, Virgil, even Deceit and Remus are actual people," He said. My eyes widened. "Are you telling me that all the sides aren't just yourself just your fabulous acting skills are real, alive?" I said. Thomas nods. "Wow, how is that even possible?" I asked. Thomas shrugged. "It just happened as I kept growing up I guess," He said. I leaned back in the couch mind blown. "Virgil, Deceit and Logan are upstairs in their rooms, Roman and Remus is at the mall and Patton is taking a walk in the dog park." Thomas said. i sat up straight and sighed. "What do you think their reaction would be when they see m-" I got cut off. 

Someone just bursts through the door "Sup bitches!" They shouted. I shrieked as I fell off the couch on my butt. "Ow," I mumbled. "Remus, what have I told you about bursting through the door suddenly?" Thomas yelled at him as he helped me up. "I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss~" Roman sang as he shoved Remus aside. Then I heard doors opening upstairs and footsteps. "What with all the racket?!" I saw Virgil shout out angrily. Deceit and Logan was behind him with a frown as well. "I'm back from the dog park," Patton cheered as he came through the door. I looked at them all thinking I just got drugged by someone. 

"Wait, who is she?" Remus asked. "Hi, i'm Lexi Rox," I said. "Lexi Rox? Thomas' first acquaintance in elementary school?" Logan asked. I nodded nervously before they all crowded around me. "Lexi! Oh my goodness I didn't recognize you with all those bandages!" Patton squeeled. "You've got more bandages and scars than usual," Deceit said. "I am curious on what had occured to your right eye Lexi," Logan questioned. "E-erm... " I was overwhelmed with all the questions they were asking, and not to mention they were all my favourite characters I thought were fictional. "Guys please, leave Lexi some space," Thomas said. "You're going to give her a panic attack," Virgil growled as he grabs Deceit and Remus by their collars. "Virgil's right, you're scaring her," Thomas said as he pulled Patton, Roman and Logan back. 

Thomas went over to me and rubbed my back. "Lexi i'm so sorry for their outburst of questions. I know you hate getting drowned in too many questions," He apologized. "No no, its okay I... just need to breathe for a moment," I sighed trying to calm myself down. Thomas gestured me to sit back down on the couch and I followed. 

As I started to calm down, I pointed out to each of them and said their names. They answered and I sighed. 'This is no dream,' I thought. "Well, I will not allow any of you to ask me any questions until I explain why I came back, what happened during the past 10 years and all about my injuries," I said. "Understand?" I said as I looked at each and every one of them. They all nodded. 

"So, after I left Florida I had to move to Arizona because my dad got a job offered for him at a local water park. I lived with my parents for a 7 years in a small neighbourhood. In that neighbourhood there were about 60% of my relatives there and I didn't feel lonely. I had to live with my parents to support them. I juggled three jobs, one; as a rock climbing instructor, two; a zoo keeper and three; as an employee of Burger King. It was 11 work hours a day and I admit, it was really tiring. Every weekends, I would either get a break or go to the library to study with some cousins. 

Two years later, I got an offer to join an art school but I had to decline. My father died in a car crash and it really broke me. The next year after I recovered, I was asked out by a coworker before I made the decision to move back here. I managed to convince my boyfriend to move to Florida with me even if he wasn't sure about it. Just yesterday we moved into the neighbourhood a few miles away. And we just finished unpacking this morning. He said he needed to meet his friends and I decided to visit Thomas for a while. Which leads me here," I explained. 

I looked around the room. "Any questions?" I asked. "What about your injuries," Remus said. "Oh, right" I chuckled. "I got scratched from a bear on my left arm when I accidentaly fell into the cage trying to feed them, my leg was bitten by a crocodile while I was performing. Might've traumatized a few children. I got this slash on my cheek when I almost got mugged. I broke my left arm, my rib and fractured my skull once," I pointed to my injuries and scars. "I can't believe your leg survived a crocodiles bite which has the force of of over 5000 pounds per square inch," Logan said with his eyes fixiated on her bandaged leg. "It must've been one of gods warnings I guess," I shrugged as I glanced at my leg. 

Soon, I shared countless stories of my life with them as we talked like we were friends. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was my boyfriend Blaze. "Excuse me for a moment," I got up and took a step outside. "Hey Blazy," I said. "Hey Lexi, can you come back home? Theres something I have to talk to you about," He said sounding unsure. "Uhm, ok. See you in 10 minutes sweetie," I said as I ended the call. 

I sighed and walked back in. "Hey guys," I said grabbing their attention. "I have to go," I sighed. "Aaw, so soon?" Patton slouched. "Sorry, my boyfriend has something to talk about and he told me to come home," I said putting my phone away. Most of them seemed dissapointed that I was leaving. "But, can we take a quick photo before I leave?" I asked taking out another phone I owned just in case. "Yes!" They all exclaimed excitedly. I placed my phone by the TV and set the timer. I quickly ran over to my spot and smiled widely with my arms open wide. 

As the phone clicked I went and went to look at the photo. It was perfect. Thomas was hugging me from behind, Roman was running his hand through his hair with his foot on the coffee table with a smile. Deceit was doing finger guns and Remus was doing 'Peace' signs with one of it behind Deceits hat. Patton had the hood of his cat onesie on with an arm slinging over Logans shoulder who was just smiling with his hands crossed. Virgil had his hands in his pocket and he was glancing over to me with a grin. I thought it was odd but I didn't really care. 

"Thank you all so much," I said as I gave them a group hug. "I know I'll come back tomorrow," I promised them all before I got outside. I opened my car door and waved them goodbye. 'I can't wait for tomorrow' I thought as I drove back home.


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lexi came home she realized her boyfriend has been acting weird. She locks herself in her room and spreads her hidden wings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may post them really short for a few times before I actually make a new chapter and im really sorry for that I really am. Anyway, onto the chapter,

I bought some food on the way home for me and Blaze because I was hungry. When I drove up to the garage, I skipped inside and saw Blaze on the couch waiting for me. "Hi Blazy," I said as I sat across from him and gave him the food. Blaze smiled at me weirdly. "Don't you want it?" I asked anxiously as I recoiled. "Of course I do! Why-why wouldn't I be?" He forced a laugh. I narrowed my eyes before my smile disappeared and went up to my room locking the door behind me. I scribbled a small note and slid it out the door saying 'I want to be alone' on it. 

As I tossed my food by the nightstand I lay on my bed. "Something isn't right," I mumbled to myself and stared at my ceiling. A week before we both moved here, Blaze was acting weird and tried to talk me out of moving. 'Something must've happened,' I thought as I sat up before I decided to spread out my wings. The only secret I keep. My wings. They were majestic owl wings and they were white and yellow tipped. Letting out a sigh I flapped them a bit as I stroked them. My precious wings were one of my greatest gifts I had since I was born. My grandmother lectured me all about my wings when I visited her. 

"A little flight wouldn't hurt," I said as I looked at my window. I opened the window and felt the night breeze gently waves over her. It made me feel more calm and excited to go out flying. I grabbed my food before I flew up to my roof and looked around. The night was still, there were no source of light from any of the houses except for the dim street lights. The air was cool and calm and the faint sound of the busy city from afar cold be heard. I sat down on the roof and ate my food before I threw the rubbish into a dumpster. "And she scores," I whispered and fist pumped the air. 

I stood up before my wings started to lift me off the roof and into the night sky. I started to sing my favourite Disney song. The title even fits what I had experienced. 

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,"  
"I know you, that look in your eye is so familiar a gleam,"  
"And I know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem,"  
"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"   
"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~"  
"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"  
"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~"

I glided through the clouds when I suddenly heard someone else singing. But, it was a man's voice. 

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,"  
"I know you, that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam,"

I started to look around and I saw someone with their hood on on top of their roof. I couldn't help but join him.

"And I know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem,"  
"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"  
"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~"

We were both staring at each other. I saw him stood up and he spread out a set of his own wings. They were black and purple tipped hawk wings. I stared at them with awe. Suddenly I snapped out of my daze and realized I had to go. As I turned to fly away, I head the person take off and approach me. "Wait," He said as he grabbed my wrist. When I looked back and was about to speak I was cut off by a gentle kiss. I was in shock yet didn't make a move. He parted before he flew away. 

I shook my head and quickly flew back to my home and into my room. I sat on my bed and gently pressed my fingertips on my lips. 'Who was he?' I thought as I blushed.   
"Was he my true..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Soulmate?"


	3. A break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and her boyfriend went to a carnival and her boyfriend decided that they were done. Lexi heartbroken, cries her eyes out by a park bench someone when someone taps her shoulder.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I tucked my wings away and opened the door a bit. "Lexi, why don't we go to the carnival," Blaze said who was already dressed. "Give me a minute to change," I said closing the door again. 

Few minutes later, Blaze drove his car while I sat in the passenger seat excited to go to the carnival. When we got there, Blaze instantly dragged me to the haunted house. My mind was still questioning about last night. When we went in there were workers dressed as monster giving us jumpscares. I just jolted but then giggled. But, there was one cliche fear I had. Astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. I screamed and tried to hold Blaze's hand. "Stop it!" He yelled at me. Tears were already in my eyes as I looked at him confused. "But im scared," I said wincing as I saw a flash of lightning. "Look Lexi, I didn't want to do this here but were done," Blaze said. 

My heart shattered into million shards as I squeeked at the sound off thunder. "What?" I said my tears started to fall. "Look, i'm wasting all my money on all your stupid hospital fees and you're too reckless! I made a mistake asking you out," Blaze said as I took a step back. "Then i'm moving out!" I screamed at him my tears flowing. "I never want to see your fucking face again you jackass!" I shoved him before I ran out of the haunted house. My legs carried me as far as it could from it.

I soon sat down to take a breather before I held my knees to my chest and started to cry my eyes out. I could feel people staring at me sympatheticly making me cry even more. I couldn't believe he broke up with me. 'I'm wasting all my money on all your stupid hospital fees'? What was that suppose to mean? You should be caring for me and not care if you spend all your money on me. I grit my teeth wanting to let my anger out. 

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Lexi?" Said a familiar voice. I slowly looked up and saw Thomas with his sides looking worried. "Hey, what happened?" He knelt in front if me. "M-my boyfriend broke u-p with m-me," I chocked in between sobs before I buried my face in my hands again. "You poor thing," Patton said as he sat beside me and rubs my back trying to comfort me. "Do you have any other location you could live?" Logan asked. I shook my head. "We just moved here and I have to move out. Where a-am I suppose to live," I said.

"Don't worry, you can live with us," Thomas said holding my shoulder gently. I wiped my tears away before I looked up. "Are you sure? I-I wouldn't want to be a burden to you like I did to Blaze," I asked with with a sigh. "Of course, anything for a damsel in distress," Roman said as he held my hand softly. "There is a spare bedroom and it is next to Virgil's room, " Logan said. "Come on, we were just about to leave and get some ice cream," Remus said bending down. "Care to join us?" Deceit asked. "Sure," I mumbled as I smiled a little. 

We all went to the parking lot and I sat in the passenger seat while the others cramped together in the back. "Guys, I can always get an Uber," I said seeing them squeezed together. "Nah, they're okay with it," Thomas said as he started the engine.

I couldn't help but giggle on how they had to cramp in the back and let me sit in the passenger seat. 

When we got to the ice cream parlor we all ordered our ice creams and sat by the curb outside. Patton sat next to me when I was feeling gloomy. He pulled out his phone and started to show me a bunch of dog videos. He said it would cheer me up as Virgil sat next to me eating his ice cream silently. "Oh yeah, did anyone hear someone singing last night?" Deceit asked. "My stomach twisted into a knot as I tightened my lips. "Lexi?" Patton whispered as he saw me looking uncomfortable. "Nothing," I said with a smile. "What was the song?" Tomas asked. "I believe it was the song 'Once Upon a Dream' from the Disney movie 'Maleficent' sung by Lana Del Rey," Logan said as he licked his ice cream.

For some reason, I felt Virgil's aura getting more anxious than before. I shrugged and continued to watch dog videos with Patton. Soon, they dropped me off at my place so that I can pack up my stuff. "Call me when you've finished packing Lexi," Thomas said waving as he drove back to his place. I sighed and went inside. I grabbed some used boxes from the storage room by the stairs and brought them upstairs. I started to gather all my books, trophies, plushies, my musical instruments and clothing as quickly as I could and started to pack them up in the boxes and a duffle bag. 

I sighed as I looked around my room. There was nothing left except for the old dresser, the shelf and the bed. I carefully went downstairs carrying the boxes one by one and placing them by the front door. Then, I looked around for any other items I owned around the living room. There were a few other books on some shelf and I found some handy backpacks. I took out the spare phone and called Thomas.

"Hey there Thomas. I just finished packing,"  
"Great, I can't pick you up since me and the others are cleaning up your new room,"  
"Oh? Then who's coming to pick me up?"  
"Virgil will since he just finished cleaning up your closet,"  
"Cool, I'll be waiting outside then,"  
"I'll go and tell Virgil you'll be waiting,"

I ended the call and placed the phone into my pocket and took out the other phone. I placed it on one of the boxes as I carried it outside with the other boxes. As I placed the boxed by the curb, I leaned against a tree under its shade and started to wait. I grabbed the phone I placed on the box and threw it hard on the ground. I used that one phone just to dedicate it to Blaze. I stomped on it for a few times before I kicked it into the gutter. "That's much better," I said to myself and stretched out.

Soon, I saw Thomas' car drive up to the house and Virgil stepped out. "Let me help," He said as he grabbed a box and puts it in the back seat. "Thanks I said as I placed another in the back seat as well. After that was settled, I sat in the passenger seat again and sat there silent. Virgil started to drive back to Thomas' place silently. 

Halfway to the place, Virgil decided to break the silence. "So, what happened exactly?" He asked. "What?" I asked not breaking my gave from the scene outside. "How did your jackass of a boyfriend break up with you?" Virgil said as he slightly growled at the word 'Boyfriend'. I stayed quiet for a while before I let out a sigh. "Well, we went to a haunted house and I got scared. So, I tried to hold his hand but he tugged it away. Then we started to argue a bit before I ran away," I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes. 

Virgil saw me upset and he cursed under his breath. He slowly rubs my back trying to soothe me down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," He said glancing over to me. "Its fine, I really needed to get it out anyway," I said blinking my tears away. Virgil glanced at me before he grinned and gently pats my head. 'Weird,' I thought. I would usually slap anyone's hand away if they touched my head. But, it feels different when he does it. 'Maybe i'm just tired,' I thought and blushed a bit.


	4. Pizzas and Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi moves into Tomas and his sides' home. And they're all celebrating her arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, there are some fluff in here. sorry if there isn't any of your favorite ship. I just kinda winged it today.

We pulled up in front and was warmly greeted by them all. Patton gave me a huge hug that probably sucked out the living daylight out of me. I chuckled "Let me grab my stuff first," I said as I grabbed my duffle bag. "We'll help," Roman said as he grabbed a box. The others went to grab some boxes as I stood there helplessly trying to say I could handle it by myself but I was soon being dragged into the house and up the stairs by Thomas. There were multiple doors as I walked down the hall. There were clear signs which door led to whos' room.

My door was plain as expected. I opened the door and I was surprised on how decent it was. There was a bed near the door, a closet in the corner of the room, a wide window, a shelf, a wooden table and a swivle chair. "What do you think?" Thomas asked. "This..." I paused as I spun around and gave them a group hug. "Is perfect!" I exclaimed as I ran around the room rambling on and on about what to put what where for a while. "I'm going to order pizza!" Patton said as he ran downstairs. "Theres pizza too?" I asked happily. Most of them went to their room except for one.

I noticed a black and purple figure in the corner of my eye. I glanced behind me to see Virgil leaning against my door frame with his arm crossed with a grin on his face watching me. "What'cha grinning at Virgil?" I asked feeling myself heat up a little. I think I might've snapped him out his trance because he instantly became flustered. "N-nothing," He mumbled before he shoved his hands into his pockets before stomping to his room. I giggled before I started to open my boxes and looked inside. "Time to unpack," I said to myself and grabbed a load of stuff and started to walk around the room and placing them around.

_____

An hour later, I managed to unpack all my belongings except for my clothes. 'I'll do that later' I thought as I walked to my door and turn around to look at my room. The room seemed dull with its white walls and grey old curtains. There didn't seem to be any signs of color except for all her belongings. 'I wont paint the walls but I will decorate it as I stroked the wall for a moment planning to paste a bunch of poster I could buy online. I went over to my bed and sat on it. I took my phone out and started to search for posters, stickers, maybe some LED lights to lighten up the room more. There were so many stuff I wanted to buy but I ended up buying a few decorations because I didn't want to suddenly be broke and burden my friends.

"I wonder if I can go out flying tonight," I said to myself as I accidentally stretched my wings out. I gasped as I heard my door opening I tucked it in quickly and one of my feathers got plucked off due to the rush. I frantically grabbed out and shoved it in my pocket. I saw Roman poke his head in. "Greetings princess Lexi, Patton wanted to inform you that the pizza will be here in a while," He said with a singing tone weirdly. "O-oh, thank you prince Roman, for informing me," I said as I curtsied dramatically making Roman chuckle. He soon left me alone again. I sighed with a relief as I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes. 

Suddenly there was a creak from the door which made me sit up quickly. I looked at my door but there was nobody there. "I must be hearing things," I said as I lay back on my bed with a sigh. I dozed off a bit before I felt something coil by my arm. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at my arm. There was a yellow snake coiled on my arm. I gasped but saw it wearing a small black fedora. "Deceit?" I asked as the snake hissed. "Hmm, you needed warmth huh?" I asked as I carefully lift my arm up. Deceit nods sticking his tongue out. "What about on my neck, I need to use my arm little buddy," I said as I brought my arm to my neck. Deceit slithered onto it and settled his head on my shoulder. "Hey, can I tell you a secret?" I asked glancing at him as I walked over to my shelf and grabbed a book. 

Deceit nods. I looked around as I whispered in Parseltongue, "I can speak Parseltongue," Deceit's little snake head shot up with his eyes wide. "Really?" He hissed. I nod and started to flip through a few pages of my book as I sat on my swivel chair. "This must be a real important secret huh? But what makes you trust me with it?" Deceit stuck his tongue out. "Well, you a snake and I can understand you. Why not trust a little fella like you?" I said in Parseltongue again as I started to read. "Hmm, ok then. " He hissed as he rests his small head on my shoulder again. 

My room was silent, the only noises I could hear was the ceiling fan, the pages I turn when I finished them and my faint breathing. Occasionally, I could hear faint conversations from different rooms. I would snicker at a few as I try to be as quiet as possible. 

Then, I heard the door bell ring. Deceit lifts his head up as I lowered my book down. "Pizzas here!" I heard Patton said excitedly. "Okay Deceit, time for you to get off, I said as I carefully raised him over my head and placed him on the table. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You need to wear a onesie before we all go downstairs," He hissed slithering off the table. "Wait, why?" I asked as I went to put the book back on my shelf. "We all have to. Patton and Roman wanted to watch a Disney movie with all of us together," Deceit hissed before he slipped out the door. 

"Hmm," I said as I went over to my duffle bag and knelt beside it. "I think I have one in here somewhere in here," I mumbled to myself as I searched for it. I then pulled the onesie out. "oh yeah, its my Stitch onesie. But wheres my Bambi onesie?" I asked as I searched for it.

_____

I couldn't find my Bambi onesie so I had to wear my Stitch onesie. I was sitting near Virgil with my legs close to my chest. I was waiting for the others with Roman, Thomas and Patton. "Can you guys hurry up? The pizzas are going to be cold if you don't come down quick," Patton shouted as I waited patiently for them. Patton was wearing a cat onesie and it was adorable. . All the cushions were snagged by Roman who made himself a throne. "Roman, can we please make a pillow fort? You can't hog all the pillows to yourself," I whined as I glanced at him. "But I just finished perfecting my throne," Roman said as he held a pillow to his chest. Roman was wearing a Beast onesie from 'Beauty and the Beast'. I saw Virgil in as skeleton onesie who sat near me. "Virgil can you ask Roman if we can make a pillow fort," I whined making puppy eyes (Well eye since I still had my right eye still patched). 

Virgil blushed a lot and he just grabbed all the pillow from Roman and gave it to me. "Ow!" Roman said as there were no pillows near him. "Virgil, Lexi said 'ask' not 'snatch'," Patton said already starting to make a pillow fort. "Sorry, just wanted to see you happy," Virgil mumbled. I don't think anyone else heard it but I sure did. "Huh?" I asked blushing. "Nothing," He mumbled again with some red over his face. I giggled making him blush even more as he pulled his hood even more. Thomas came with some blankets and we started to make a giant pillow fort.

Deceit walked down the stairs and sat at the edge of the couch wearing a Pascal onesie ."Really? Pascal from 'Tangled?' " I snickered a bit. "What? Its the closest reptile themed onesie I owned," He hissed. "Logan Remus where are you?" Patton shouts out again. "Patton, i'm not sure about this," I heard Logan from upstairs. "Nonsense, don't make me come up there," Patton said as he could be getting ready to get up. "Do I really have to be dressed this way?" Logan asked again from upstairs. "Alright, i'm coming up!" Patton darts out of the pillow fort and ran upstairs. "Patton please," Logan said sounding distress. "I may be small but I am a dad!" Patton said as he carefully went down the stairs carrying Logan bridal style. 

Logan was in a unicorn onesie with his face completely red. "Patton..." Logan sighed covering his face in embarrassment. "Aaw, Dad is carrying Mom," I cooed. "I am not engaged to Patton and I am not a female!" Logan protested. I couldn't help but laugh at them both. Patton managed to force Logan to sit in the pillow fort with us all. "I feel ridiculous," Logan crossed his arms. "Come on you look fine. We're all wearing onesie here," I said nibbling on my pizza. 

"Wait a minute, wheres Remus?" I asked. "Boo," Remus poked his head from behind the couch making Deceit jump and hissed at him. "Uh brother, Wheres your onesie?" Roman asked. "Hmm? Oh, I don't own one," Remus chuckles. "Then what are you wearing?" I asked before cupping my mouth regretting I asked. "My birthday suit," Remus smirked. Most of us gagged as Remus laughed. "You shouldn't have asked," Virgil said. "Yeah, no shit," I cringed averting my attention to the TV. "Language," Patton warned me. 

The movie was already starting and everyone was watching it silently. "This really is the best day ever," I mumbled to myself as I watched Belle dancing with the Beast in the ballroom.


	5. To the dog park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the movie ends, the others dozed off and fell asleep. Leaving Lexi the only one awake. She decides to head out and search for her mystery soulmate. In the morning, Patton wanted to go to the dog park nearby with them all.

The movie was already at the end credit and they were all asleep. I sighed as I went upstairs and started to collect blankets and pillows and brought them downstairs. Carefully slipping pillows behind their heads as I wrap them in their blankets carefully. "I'm heading out for a moment," I whispered looking at them all before I went upstairs and locked my door. 

As I took my onesie off I spread out my wings. I placed one of my plucked feather on the table before I opened the windows. I looked around again before I flew up onto the roof. I stood on the roof as I stared at the bright moon. 

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream," I sighed out.  
"I know you, that look in your eye is so familiar a gleam," I sat on the roof.  
"And I know its true, that visions are seldom all the seem," I scanned my surroundings for any movement.  
"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"  
"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~," 

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But nothing.

I could feel his presence. 

He felt so near yet, where is he? 

What happened to him? 

Did something bad happened to him? 

Is he alright? 

Why can't I see him? 

Did I do something wrong?

But I was sure he could hear me.

I shook away all the questions and calmed myself down. I saw the sun starting to peak over the horizon. 'He must've been busy,' I thought to myself. 'Yeah. He probably had to meet some friends or something,' I smiled feeling hope poking my soul with reassurance. 

I looked around again just in case I accidentally missed him. When I was sure that he wasn't here, I flew back into my room and tucked my wings away. I grabbed my onesie and tied the sleeves around my neck before I went to the bathroom and washed my face and stared at myself in the mirror and saw some bags under my eye. 

"Was I really up all night?" I asked myself brushing my fingers underneath my eye.

"This calls for make up," I said as I went to my room and grabbed some make up from my dresser and dab a bit of under my eye. I examined my features and it seemed normal. "They won't notice if I make some coffee," I said as I put away the make up and went downstairs while I combed my hair with a hairbrush. I looked around the living room and they were still asleep. 

'Its still blue hour,' I thought as I peeked out the curtains and every thing seemed to be covered in the blue rays just before the sun rises. This is one of my favorite times of day other than night time. "hmm, I could make breakfast," I mumbled and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs and frozen bacon before I set them on the kitchen counter to grab the bread. 

As I placed the pan on the stove I began to turn the stove on and waited for it to heat up. I put two slices of bread into the toaster before I pressed down the handle. I soon placed some bacon onto the pan and heard the sizzling noises it made. I moved them around with the spatula I had in hand before I flipped them over. 

Few minutes later, I had finished cooking. I carefully brought the scrambled eggs and bacon onto the dining table and went to grab the plate full of toasts. I then decided to make some coffee. 

I started the coffee machine and quickly went upstairs to grab my own coffee mug. It was round and it had cat ears, whiskers on its front with a cute cat face and the handle looked like its tail. "Purr-fect," I giggled at my own pun and waited for the coffee to finish. 

I soon heard some muffled footsteps. I saw Virgil stood by the doorway and looked at me. "Did you make breakfast?" He asked glancing at the dining table where I already put the food. "Mhm, its not much but I did the best I could," I said pouring in the coffee into my cat mug. 

Virgil chuckled as he went to the fridge and grabbed some apple juice before he turned to me. I gave him a questionable look before he pats my head gently. "Thanks Lexi," He said before he walked out of the kitchen with the apple juice and a cup. I blushed a bit but shook my head before I went to the dining table and saw Virgil dusting off a chair similar to the rest. 

"Heres your chair. It was kept in the storage room but I just dusted it," Virgil said as he puts the chair by the table and sat next to it. 

I blushed a little. "So, i'm sitting next to Virgil huh?" I mumbled as I sat in the chair. I stared into my coffee try to keep my mind off the fact that I was blushing. 

Like the gods were helping me the others soon woke up and started to join us. "Morning everyone," I said happily feeling my blush fade away as I saw them. I took a bite out my toast and scrolling through my phone silently. "God damn it, Remus go put some clothes on!" Virgil growled. "You can't make me," Remus stuck his tongue out as he grips the blanket he was wrapped in. "I know, but he can," Virgil said as he saw Deceit. 

"Deceit, can you please dress Remus? I feel uncomfortable," I whispered in Parseltongue taking a sip of my coffee. 

Deceit sighed before he grabs Remus' ear and started to pull him. "Come on, you're making Lexi uncomfortable," Deceit said as Remus struggles to get away. "Deceit! Ow!" Remus squirmed as he was dragged upstairs. "Pfft," I snorted as I scrolled through my phone again. 

"Wait, who made breakfast?" Patton asked. "Oh, I did. Its not much but I did my best," I said putting my phone away. "Lexi, you didn't have to do this," Thomas said taking his seat. "Oh no, its fine. Besides, consider it as a thank you for yesterday," I chuckled eating a piece of bacon. 

I finished eating and excused myself from the table to clean my dish. I went upstairs got a shower and get changed when I heard the door bell. "Those must be my packages," I said as I finished tying my hair. I went downstairs and saw Thomas at the front door. "Delivery for Lexi Erox?" I heard the delivery guy said. "Oh, here I am," I said as I stood beside Thomas. "Sign here please," The delivery guy gave me a clipboard and a pen. I quickly signed it and thanked the delivery guy politely. 

"What are these for?" Thomas asked. "Some decorations for my room. It looked a bit dull and I couldn't resist getting some stuff online last night," I said grabbing a box that had the LED lights.

I carefully stacked the stuff on top of each other before hauling them upstairs once more. "Hey there Remus, ya better get down there quick. Romans gonna eat the last bacon," I said as I walked past him fully clothed. Remus gasped before he dashed downstairs, "Roman don't you dare eat the last bacon!" I heard Remus shout and Roman shrieking then a thud. "Pfft," I snorted again as I went to my room. I saw Deceit in his normal outfit exiting his room with a sigh. "He gave you a bad time?" I asked putting my stuff down by my door. He nods. "Thanks again De," I said before I walked into my room. 

Then, I started to decorate my room. I replaced the dull grey curtains with white and yellow rose patterns, I pasted my new posters by my bedside, I unboxed my new pillows and placed them by my countless plushies. I grabbed my new stickers and went outside before I closed my door and started to paste the stickers randomly on the door before I hung a small sign with my name scribbled on it. 

After I finished, I turned on the LED lights and watched it lit up my room a little better. I grabbed thee little remote and started to tap on the buttons changing the colors every click. I settled on orange because it reminds me of the setting sun I loved watching. 

I suddenly heard knocking from my door. "Come in," I said placing the remote on the wooden table. Virgil poked his head in. "Heh, I like how you changed the room," He said as he came in. "Thanks, I don't really like dull colors like grey. They have no vibe or excitement in it, but I do love black. It's like the night sky but with no stars or moon in sight. It makes it easy to find a light than in any other color. We can easily find the colors if we dig deeper. They aren't always the scary or evil type of colors for villains and criminals, they... can be good" I said with a sigh. I didn't even realize he was sitting next to me. 

I felt my soul glow bright and filled with joy.

"I know it sounds silly but, that's how I see black.," I said sounding anxious. "No, it wasn't stupid. That actually sounds beautiful," Virgil said as he pats my head gently. I blushed and smiled. "Thanks," I said looking up at him with a smile. Virgil blushed as well before he shoved his hands into his pockets looking away. 

Then, the both of us heard knocking. "Hey there Lex- Woah!" Patton gasped as he saw my room. "This looks so awesome!" He said as he eyed my room for a while. "Thanks, I had to redecorate it," I said. "Oh good, Virgil is here too. Well, anyway, were going to the dog park in a bit," Patton said. "Who else is coming?" I asked. "Everyone, Thomas even invited Joan as well," Patton said walking to the door. "See ya in a bit," Patton said before he left. 

"I bet he forced Remus and Deceit as well," Virgil said. "Probably," I chuckled. "Well," Virgil got up. "I should get myself ready before we go," He said as he walked out. 

For some reason, I felt my soul grew dim and sad. 'Whats the matter with me?' 

I wondered as I pressed my hand to my chest. I stood up and walked to my window throwing it wide open. I felt the warm breeze brush against my face making my hair flow gently to it. 

\-----

We all exited the house and walked to the dog park since it wasn't too far away. We chatted while we walked to the dog park. Patton decided to stop by a bakery. We all picked out some of our favorite treats. 

I got lemon cream cupcakes, Virgil got a blueberry muffin, Roman got a red velvet cupcake, Logan got a normal vanilla muffin, Patton got some chocolate chip cookies, Deceit got a cheese cake Remus got a mint cookie and cream cupcake and Thomas got a strawberry muffin. We brought them to the park so that we could enjoy it there. 

Patton instantly smiled when he saw the gate of the park. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the park in a hurry. "You wouldn't believe how many people come with their dogs here," Patton said as I started to catch up with him. I gasped at the scenery. Dogs were everywhere. 

I squealed at the sight and watched the dogs play fetch from afar. "Too bad i'm a train wreck when it comes to asking to pet other peoples dogs," I said feeling hopeless and felt my self esteem drop down. "Its okay, we can ask together. Besides, the owners aren't that 'Ruff'," Patton said as he snickered at his joke. I giggled at his joke as well.

"But its okay Pat, I was surrounded by dogs and cats back in Arizona," I said as I followed him practically leaving the others behind. "Wait, dogs AND cats?" Patton asked excitedly. "Yep, all of my cousins owned a cat or dog or both. They had all sorts of pets while I didn't have any," I said. "Why?" Patton asked as he asked a man if he could pat his golden retriever with me. "My family was too busy with our work and we were afraid we couldn't take care of it properly since we all run around all the time," I sighed kneeling down to pat the golden retriever. 

"Aaw, that sounds so sad," Patton said before he thanked the man and we both started to walk again. "Yeah, it sucked. But, on the bright side I constantly visit my cousins' place and meet their pets or they would visit me, bringing their pets along," I said as we both sat at a picnic bench with him. "Lucky, too bad i'm allergic to cats," Patton pouted. I smiled sympathetically at him when I remembered something. "Hey, tell you what," I said leaning forward resting my head on my hand. "I have a cat plushy and it looks and feels just like a cat. I'll give it to you when we get back," I said with a smile. 

Patton's eyes widened. "A-are you sure? I mean its yours. I couldn't possibly-" I cut him off by raising my index finger. "I insist, sides, I got about 9 of them. It wouldn't hurt if I lose one life," I said with a giggle. "I see what you did there," Patton laughed. We were two giggling messes as we saw the others catching up. "Over here," Patton waved at them grabbing their attention. "Can you guys warn us before you run off?" Roman said as he placed the box of treats on the the table. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the dogs," Patton chuckled. "It's alright, but please remember to warn us when you do," Logan said as he sat beside Patton. "Aaw, you do care,"Patton gave Logan a side hug making Logan flinch blushing again. I couldn't help but adore the cuteness they shared. "Come on, give me my cupcake," I said outstretching my arm for someone to hand it to me.


	6. A day at the spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Roman decided to bring Lexi along for a spa day together. Lexi starts to talk more about her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom was saying 'No' or 'Oh no' when she was Toy story 3 while I was working on this. I just wanted to put this here randomly. It really cracks a smile

A dream. A dream I've never had before. I was standing by a cliff side with my soulmate. It seemed that we were happy together. We both had our wings spread out. I was just about to see his face but I woke up feeling uncomfortable. I regret waking up now that I couldn't find out who my soulmate could be. "What the f-," I said looking around me. I was on the floor. "What happened?" I asked myself as I rubbed the back of my neck. I groaned as I sat up and looked around. "I should really try and sleep even more still," I said getting up.

I grabbed my clothes and towel and made my way to the bathroom. It looks like I was the first one to be up. "More warm water for me," I said walking in and locking the door behind me. 

After I took a long warm bath, I still hurt all over. "Ow," I mumbled out as I tried to stretch out. "Why am I so sore?" I asked myself as I hung my towel to dry on my clothes rack by my door. I sat on my bed and sighed. I lay on my bed again and tried to take a nap. But I just couldn't, I really wanted to go back to that dream. I must find out who my soulmate is. 

I waited until everyone was up an ready before I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Somehow, I didn't have an appetite and just ate a piece of toast. I excused myself from the dining table and washed my plate before I plopped onto the couch rubbing my shoulder wincing at how sore I was. After the others finished their food they went to either their room or to the living room. "Lexi, whats the matter? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Roman asked. "Kinda? I don't even know. I woke up on the floor and I've never fell of my bed before," I said sitting up straight. 

Roman gasped as he smiled. "Lexi, why don't you join me to the spa today?" He asked. "You go to the spa?" I asked rubbing my shoulder again. "Of course, all of this doesn't come out nowhere," Roman gestured to himself up and down.

"Well, sure I guess. Though, I've never went to a spa before," I said. Roman dramatically gasped and puts his hand over his chest. "Never been to a spa before?" He asked in shock. I shook my head and shrugged. "Oh, you'll absolutely love it i'm sure. You're going to have an amazing spa day," Roman said as he stood up. "We'll leave the house at noon," Roman said as he went upstairs to his room. 

I stayed put in my spot and watched TV with Thomas. 

As noon came, I was already ready for the spa and I was waiting for Roman. "Roman, I thought we were leaving at noon," I called out leaning against the door waiting for him. "sorry, I was doing my hair," Roman said as he rushed downstairs. "Come on," I opened the door and went to the car. 

We soon arrived at the salon. I was quiet nervous when I got out of the car. "Don't worry, it's the very thing you need," Roman said as he led me in. He talked to the receptionist as I looked around. It seemed peaceful and relaxing. I smelled some scented candles from one of the back rooms. 'This better be relaxing,' I thought before I remembered to make my wings disappear even if they were tucked away.

"So, I'll be in the lotus room and you'll be in the lily room. It's right next to mine so you don't have to worry. You'll get a simple massage to relax your core muscles and then we'll get a pedicure before we get our hairs done," Roman said as I followed him. We parted before I got to say 'See you soon'

"Lexi Erox?" I heard a woman say as a door opened beside me. "Uh, yes?" I said awkwardly. "Were ready for you," the woman said stepping aside and opening the door wider.

I took in a deep breath and went in. 'This won't take too long,' I thought as the door closed behind me. 

_____

I sighed as I exited the room feeling relaxed and refreshed. "Lexi, over here," I heard Roman's voice from behind a set of bamboo blinds. I carefully pushed the blinds aside and saw Roman waiting for me. "How do you feel?" Roman asked putting the magazine he was just reading away. "It was relaxing. Thanks Ro," I said as let my shoulder drop. 

"Don't thank me yet," Roman chuckled as he stood up and went to reception desk thanking the kind woman behind it. "We still have to get to the nail and hair salon to get our nails and hair done," He said getting in the car. 

"Oh geez, Ro, I don't need a pedicure or getting my hair done," I said trying not to offend him.

"Nonsense, you need it and I already booked it for the both of us," Roman said as we drove to the nail salon.

I shook my head with a smile as I leaned back in my seat and relaxed myself. 'Try not to be so paranoid, Roman is just trying to help you,' I thought to myself as I stared out the window.

At least when we arrived at the nail salon I got to sit next to Roman which made me more comfortable.

Roman started to tell me gossip of the other sides while I read a magazine and occasionally look up from my magazine when some topic pulled my attention, or I just laugh in general laugh at any embarrassing stories of the others.

"Are you sure you should be telling me all these stories about the others to me? I mean, they may not be around but what if I accidentally spill the beans. won't I get into trouble?" I asked putting the magazine away and pulled out my phone.

"Don't worry, these stories are the ones they're okay with. I'm not going to risk myself getting killed by them," Roman said as he read his magazine.

"Well, whatever you say Ro," I shrugged and started to scroll through my phone.

_____

After the pedicure, I never saw my nails look more neat with nail polish. "I never really like wearing nail polish but when a professional does it for me I really like it," I said stretching my hand out looking at my nails. "They're the best nail salon I know," Roman said.

We got to the hair salon and it was quit busy. "looks like we'll have to wait for a while," Roman said as he took a seat and pats the spot next to him for me. I watched as hair dressers were cutting peoples hair. I swung my legs back and forth until Roman got up and walked up to the receptionist.

"Come on," roman said gesturing me to follow. I got up and hurriedly followed him. We sat next to each other again and we told what we wanted. I was going to get my hair curled a bit and add some pink to my purple faded tips. Roman wanted to get a quick trim and wash.

This time, I was the one to share some of my stories with him. I told him about all my cousins, their personalities and crazy stories I remembered. 

"So, how many cousins do you actually have?" Roman asked.

"Believe me there are too many to count, and the ones that live in my neighborhood were from my fathers side. He had seven siblings and he was the fifth. All my aunts and uncles have like 5-6 children and some of them are already grandparents. My mom had 4 siblings and she was the youngest. My aunt and uncle has 6-7 children and one of them have 5 grandchildren," I said.

I looked at Roman who was trying to count how many there are with a dumbfounded look. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked trying to determine how many cousins I had.

"Ro, chill. If had to put it simply, I would say I have about 80 cousins," I said.

Roman's eyes widened. "So many, does your family own some sort of company or something? Cause if they don't then they really should," Roman said. I laughed once more. "No, unfortunately we don't. But, they do have big jobs. My first uncle is a chemical engineer, my second uncle is a general, my third uncle is a doctor, my fourth uncle is a pilot, my fifth uncle is a lawyer, and my sixth uncle is an Agent. My first aunt is a police officer, my second aunt is a CEO, my third aunt is a fashion designer, my aunt fourth aunt is a game developer, and my fifth aunt is an animator of Disney," I slightly smirked when I told him about my last aunt being an animator of Disney.

"A Disney animator?" Roman said sounding thrilled. "Yeah, she was the one to introduce me to Disney back when I was a toddler. After that, I started to randomly quote out Disney lines around the house making my parents laugh at the silly ones," I said. "Wow, you have such an incredible family, which house do you usually go to during holidays like Christmas or Thanks giving?" Roman asked glancing over to me.

I shrugged a little, "Surprisingly mine, we usually take turns but they really like my home better. It wasn't even a mansion but they said it was more comfortable and cozy. And they really like my mo's cooking especially her famous cherry pie since she's a baker and I usually help her," I said.

I soon was led to the hair dryer to get my hair curled and the hair dyed properly.

We were heading back to the house as I continued to talk about my family. roman stopped by a cafe and we grabbed a small meal together as friends before continuing back home. We arrived home and I playfully tossed my hair a bit. We walked inside to the others having dinner.

"Thanks for the spa day Ro," I thanked him before I went to sit by the sofa and watch TV. "No problem Lexi," Roman said as he started up the stairs. "Don't you want dinner? Its my famous roasted chicken," Patton asked. "Oh, we already ate at a cafe," Roman said as he continued up the stairs.

"Thanks for offering though, I'll eat the leftover for tomorrow Patton, I said as I looked over my shoulder with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll keep some of the leftovers for tomorrow then," Patton said with a grin. I continued watching television quietly before they finished their dinner.

Virgil sat next to me as we watched an episode of Steven Universe on TV together. "So, what did you do today?" He asked.

"Well..." I trailed on and on about what we did and what we talked about for a while before I heard a buzz from my phone. 

The caller ID said 'mom' and I excused myself before standing up and walked to the kitchen to get some privacy. 

"Good evening Lexi sweetie," I heard my mom chime. 

"Hi mom, how are you?" I chuckled. 

"I'm doing just fine and I just wanted to check up on ya," 

"Thanks mom. I'm healthy," 

"So, wheres you boyfriend Blaze hmm? I want to hear his voice," 

I froze at my spot as I bit my lip. 

"Uhh, yeah about Blaze," I started. 

"lexi, what happened?" My mom questioned. 

"We broke up," I sighed. 

I heard my mom gasp at the other end of the line. 

"Sweetie i'm so sorry to hear that. When did you two break up?" 

"A few days ago," 

"Lexi, why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I care about you right?" 

"I know mom. I forgot to tell you, i'm so sorry," 

"Its okay darling, so where are you staying?" 

"I'm staying at my old friends house. Do you remember Thomas?" 

"The first friend you made? Of course!" 

"Yeah, he offered me to stay here. And do you remember the series he makes on Youtube? The one where he acts out his different personality?" 

"The Sander Sides series? Of course, you always force me to watch the latest episodes when he uploaded them," My mom chuckled. 

"Yeah, well they're real people," 

"Of course they are, I know," 

"What how do you know?" 

"Lexi, I can classify which characters are fictional and which characters aren't," 

"Oh yeah, silly me. I still think its an odd super power," I giggled. 

"Well, now you can actually hit on the Virgil fellow you adore so much," I felt my mom physically smirk from the other line. 

"Mom!" I exclaimed in embarrassment as I blushed. 

My mom laughed at the other line as I tightened my grip on the phone as I tried to cool down my blushing. 

"Oh come on. Now that you don't have Blaze, you can start looking for a new boyfriend. And why not start with him now that you're living with him. God is giving you a blessing and a chance," 

"But I don't think its that simple. I think I met my real soulmate when I went out flying once," 

"Oh? Have you seen his face?" 

"No," 

"Do you know his name?" 

"No. He's a mystery and i'm determined to find him," 

"What if its Virgil and you didn't realize it," 

"That can't be right, I don't even know if he shares the same feelings." 

My mom must've heard the stress in my tone and she sighed. 

"Fine, I won't push you so take all the time you need to find your mystery soulmate," 

I took a deep breath before sighing. 

"Sorry for raising my voice. It was rude of me," 

"Its okay darling, i'm sorry for pushing you," 

"Well, I gotta go uh... Vir- I mean Thomas is waiting for me," I lied. 

"Okay, good luck on your search for your mystery soulmate sweetie," 

I ended the call and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen sliding down a little. 'Calm down Lexi. You can do it. You can find your soon' I thought as I stood properly and walked back to the living room. "What took you so long? The episode is almost finished," Virgil said as I sat down beside him. "Sorry, my mom called to check on me," I said nervously. 

"Its fine, lets watch the next episode together," Virgil said as he pats my head gently. I still didn't complain on him patting my head and we silently watched the episode.


	7. Surprise birthday for Lexi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed and as Thomas checked his calendar, Lexi's birthday was right around the corner. As Logan had been apointed to distract her while the rest had to plan a surprise birthday for her.
> 
> (Consider this as how I joined the fandom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note theres a little Logicality and Demus in this chapter. If you don't like them don't worry, Its just a few sentences don't worry. Oh and some swearing as well

*Third Person POV* (Finally)

A week has passed and Lexi had felt comfortable more comfortable being surrounded by her favorite which she thought were merely fictional characters. 

As Thomas woke up he would usually check his calendar. As he saw it he was struck with realization. It was Lexi's birthday and he hasn't even bought her a present. "Uh oh, not good," he stood up and started to pace around his room. "I forgot to plan her a birthday party," Thomas mumbled as he started to panic. "Wait!" He exclaimed before he summoned everyone at once into his room. "Rude much," Roman yawned as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Sorry guys, but we've got a major problem," Thomas said as he grabbed the calendar. "What could possibly be the matter of summoning all of us?" Deceit asked as he changed into his normal outfit in a flash like the others. 

Thomas points to the circled date. "Oh no!" Patton exclaimed. "Lexi's birthday is today?" Roman grabbed the calendar and inspected it properly. "And we haven't even planned a party for her," Virgil mumbled feeling guilty. "Alright, everyone calm down," Logan said looking at everyone. 

"I knew this was going to happen so I made a plan," He said. "Really?" Remus asked. "Of course, I didn't even need to scribble it down on my calendar and simply memorized everyone's birthday," Logan said with a smirk. "Okay, so whats the plan?" Virgil asked. 

"It is quiet simple," Logan pulled up a whiteboard out of nowhere. "First, I will distract Lexi by going to the library with her. I will distract her as long as I can until you all plan the party yourselves," Logan said as he scribbled on the whiteboard. "Wait, why do we have to plan it ourselves?" Deceit asked glaring at Logan. "Well, 'two heads are better than one', but in this case, 'six heads are better than one'," Logan quoted. "Fine, but what about presents? We all can't go out at once. What if we accidentally bump into the both of you?" Remus asked. 

"That's why, three of you would go out and buy the presents, while the other three stay put and start decorating the place," Logan said. "Who will stay and who will go out?" Virgil asked. "I'll go buy the presents with Patton and Virgil while Roman will be with Remus and Deceit to decorate," Thomas said as Roman stood beside his twin brother and Deceit while Patton stood beside Virgil and Thomas. "Nooo, I wanted to go and buy the presents," Roman whined. "And I wanted to decorate," Patton said. 

Thomas sighed as he rubs his temple for a moment. "Fine, Patton, you can keep an eye on Remus and De while Roman, Virgil and I will go and buy the presents," He said as he switched Roman and Patton's place. "Yay!" Patton exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. "Then it is settled then," Logan said as he fixed his tie even if it was fine in the first place.

Suddenly they all heard knocking from Thomas' door. Lexi opens the door and was about to speak but paused staring at them. "I... was just going to say I made breakfast," Lexi said before she exited and shuffled back downstairs and sat in her seat. 'Weird,' I thought as I took a bite out of my pancake that had been drizzled with maple syrup. 

"That was close," Thomas said as he exhaled not realizing he even held his breath. "Yeah," Roman sighed. "Okay, try not to act too suspicious once we are downstairs," Logan said as he fixed his glasses. They all nodded before they went downstairs awkwardly. They sat in their seats and started to eat their breakfast. "Did you bake these from scratch?" Patton asked as he inspected the small piece of pancake on his fork. 

Lexi shrugged, "Yeah, I just thought to try and make something from scratch since I felt like it," She said eating her last piece of pancake before excusing herself. "So, me, Roman and Virgil will head out as soon as we finish," Thomas whispered leaning in. "And we'll start looking for party decorations in the storage room," Deceit said. They all nodded and started to eat a little faster.

Lexi exits the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. "Good, we'll head out now," Roman said as he got up and quickly went to the kitchen with Thomas and Virgil following behind him.

"I shall ask Lexi to come and accompany me to the library as planned," Logan said as he went to the kitchen and washed his plate as Thomas grabbed his car keys. "We'll be heading out," Thomas said before he rushed outside and to the car with the others.

They drove away to the nearest mall they could go to. "Wheres Virgil? I wanted to ask him something," Lexi asked coming down the stairs. "Dunno, he went out with roman and Thomas," Remus said. "Ah, Lexi. I was just about to come and see you," Logan said as he approached her. "What'cha need?" Lexi asked putting her hands on her hips. "I was about to ask you if you would like to accompany me to the library today," Logan said. "Oh, sure. I guess I could borrow a few books since im running out of books to read," Lexi said as she smiled.

"So, when do we leave?" Lexi asked. "I was thinking maybe now?" Logan asked. "Sure," Lexi smiled as they exited the house. Logan gave the three a signal to start decorating. Deceit instantly dashed to the storage closet and started to search for party decorations as Remus helped. 

_____

Thomas and the others had finally arrived at the mall. "Where should we go to first?" Roman asked as they walked in. "Why don't we go to the sports store. Maybe buy her some safety gears or maybe some other stuff like roller blades or skateboards?" Thomas said as he leaned over a map of the mall. "But, what about some toys, like plushies and other stuff," Roman said as he pointed out to a toy store. "I would start off with some new clothes. Something that could bring out her eyes. Maybe a hoodie?" Virgil mumbled eyeing a clothes store by an arcade.

"Why don't we go around the mall separately and try and find something she might like," Thomas said. "Okay, then we meet back up here in 20 minutes," Roman said as he looked at his watch. They nodded in agreement before they started to walk their separate ways to different stores. 

Roman looked around a nice store filled with plushies and toys. "What would she like?" He asked himself as he looked around. Then, a certain plushy caught his attention. A black cat plushy with two purple button with bat wings. He grabbed it and examined it for a while. 'She'd like this one,' He thought. 

He held the cat plushy in one hand as he continued to walk around trying to find more plushies. 

Thomas had just been looking at a few roller blades. 'Her favorite color is orange so...' He thought to himself and grabbed an orange roller blade with blue tiger stripes on it. 'She always said she wanted to learn how to roller blade but she hasn't tried it,' He thought to himself again and grabbed a pair of them checking their prices. He hummed in exception, the price was quiet decent. He checked his wallet and there was enough to buy everyone a pair. 

"Eh, what the heck. It could make pretty good content too," Thomas chuckled as he searched for more roller blades trying to find the right colors for everyone and himself. 

Virgil was still searching for a good hoodie to give her but couldn't seem to find one. 'Shit, I gotta hurry or i'll run out of time,' He thought as he kept on searching. Finally he saw a perfect one. It was an orange hoodie with cool claw pattern on its sleeves and a cute paw zipper. It had black wing printed on the back. "This would look cute on her," He held it in front of him before he realized what he said. "Ugh, you're in public you fucking idiot, Virgil," He mumbled to himself with blush dusting his face. 

He held the hoodie and started to find something else that could match with the hoodie. 

_____

Back at the house, Deceit was hanging some streamers across the walls. "Do they look good enough?" Deceit asked as he held the other end of the streamer and was steadying himself on a ladder. "A bit more to the left," Remus said looking at the angle of it properly. "Hows the cake going Patton?" Remus asked looking over his shoulder. "Its coming up alright, just started on making the cream while the batters are being baked," Patton said poking his head out from the kitchen with some flour on his face. 

"Woah, woah-" Deceit panicked as the ladder started to rock. He screamed before he fell squeezing his eyes shut bracing for impact but felt nothing. He opened one of his eyes and saw Remus holding him with a relief expression. "Deceit, be careful next time," Remus stood properly still holding Deceit in his arms. "Y-you can let go of me now," Deceit said blushing. Remus nods before he carefully placed Deceit onto his feet. 

"Thanks," Deceit said as he blushed. "No problem," Remus leaned down a little and kissed Deceit's forehead. 

Deceit blushed even more and slightly shoved Remus aside as he starts to find some other decoration to hang up. "He digs me," Remus chuckled before he went to the kitchen checking up on the cake. 'Why'd he do that? Why did that idiot save me and suddenly kiss my forehead?!' Deceit thought blushing even more as he held a bunch of balloons. "Guys, why don't we fill these balloons with water and we can have a water balloon fight at the backyard?" Deceit said as he started to pull out more packages of unused balloons. 

Patton had finished making the cream and is waiting for the cake to cool down. "Water balloon fight?" Patton asked wiping his hands on his apron. "Yeah, we've got sooo many unused balloons in the party box," Deceit held up a few packages and still searched for more. "Yeah, sure. That would sound fun," Remus said from the kitchen kneeling in front of the oven waiting for the cupcakes this time. 

"I should call Logan and check up on him," Patton pulled his phone out and started to dial Logan's number. 

_____

Logan and Lexi were quietly reading some books on the floor by some bookshelves. Suddenly, Logan felt his phone vibrate and instantly took it out. As soon as he saw Patton name, he got up and excused himself for a moment leaving Lexi to hum in response not taking her eye of the paragraph she was reading. 

"Whats the matter? Did something go wrong?" Logan whispered into the phone. "No no, I just wanted to check up on you two. Whats she Lexi doing right now?" Patton's voice chimed. Logan looked over his shoulder seeing Lexi so focused on her fantasy book she wouldn't want to take her eyes off of it. "Shes reading a fantasy book. She seems to be so immersed in it so I don't think we would be coming back too soon," Logan whispered. 

"Oh good, Deceit is doing the decorations and Remus and I are helping out while we wait for the cake to cool down before we decorate," Patton said. "Excellent progress, I'll inform you if anything happens alright?" Logan asked glancing over his shoulder once more. "Okie! Bye Lo-Lo, see you back home," Patton chuckles ending the call instantly. Logan blushed at his nickname Patton kept calling him over the phone. 

He sighed and walked back to Lexi and sat next to her while grabbing the book he was reading. "Who was it?" Lexi turned a page as she asked. "It was just Patton, he wanted to ask if we were enjoying ourselves," Logan started to flip through some pages trying to find the page he had left on. 

_____

As promised, Thomas met up with Roman and Virgil after the 20 minute time limit. "So, what did you get for Lexi?" Thomas asked as he adjusted the plastic bag handles properly. "I got her these plushies and keychains," Roman opened the bag wide showing the content of it. 

There were a few random animal plushies including the certain cat plushy and some Disney related animal plushies like Thumper from Bambi and a Flounder keychain from The Little Mermaid. "Cool, I got her these," Virgil pulled out the orange hoodie and a few random hoodies and a grey cap with the Avengers logo on it. "Do you think she'll like the cap? I couldn't find any that had nothing on," Virgil asked. 

"She loves the Avengers, she'll love it," Thomas said as he pulled out Lexi's pair of roller blades. "She says shes never tried rollerblading before and she really wants to," Thomas said as he placed the roller blades back into the plastic bag. "What other things did you buy. It doesn't look like those were the only things in the plastic bag," Virgil asked. "Oh yeah, I bought a pair for all of us and I thought we could try it at the local park tomorrow maybe," Thomas said. 

"Do any of us even know how to roller blade?" Roman asked. "Me, Patton and Deceit do. We used to go rollerblading way back," Virgil said. "Really? Do you think you guys could teach us?" Roman asked as they started to walk to their car. "Sure, but I do have warn you its not easy and I haven't been rollerblading since like ever so I may be a little rusty," Virgil forced out a nervous laugh. 

They started to drive back home. "Hey, i'm gonna go and call Pat and tell him were on our way back," Roman said as he started to call Patton. 

It took a few seconds for Patton to chime through the phone with excitement. 

"Hey there Pat, we're on our way back and its your turn to go and buy presents for Lexi," Roman said. 

"So soon? Well okay. We were just about to decorate the cake so maybe you could do it?"Patton asked. 

"Yeah sure, we'll be back in 5 minutes," 

"Okay, see ya," 

Roman ended the call and they continued to drive back home and started to discuss on how to decorate the cake.

_____

Lexi was already on her fourth fantasy novel and they had been sitting there for an hour. "I'm bored," Lexi huffed closing her book before she puts it back on the shelf she took it from. "Bored? Do you need a new genre of book to start?" Logan asked looking up from his book. "Eh, its pretty boring sitting down and just reading. I don't usually read this long and it makes me really bored," Lexi said as she tries to search for a new book. 

Logan sat there silently watching Lexi trying to amuse herself. "You know, we can go to this botanical garden. We can go for a walk if you'd like," Logan said. "Is it far?" Lexi asked. "No not really, come," Logan got up and grabbed a couple of books to borrow before leaving. 

They walked to the garden. Lexi was relieved to speak in her normal tone since they were out of the library. She talked about her family as Logan kept silent listening to her stories. 

They soon arrived at a white gate with rose bushes nearby. "Here we are," Logan said as he looked up at the gate. "Ooh," Lexi stared at it in awe. They walked around it for a while. "These flowers are so pretty," Lexi knelt by a few Daisies that was popping out of the cracks of the pavement. "Lexi, there is a bench over there and I wish to read my books. You are free to wander around," Logan said as he glanced over to bench. 

"Sure, I won't be too far," Lexi stood up properly before she started to walk around. Logan sat at the bench and pulled out his phone. 

He starts to text Patton. But, Patton instantly called back making Logan jolt when Patton's caller ID popped up. Logan adjusted his voice before answering. 

"Patton, I simply sent you a text message. Was it really necessary to call me?" 

"Sorry, I was just in a rush," Patton giggled. 

"Wait a minute, rush? Did something happen?" Logan asked worriedly pressing the phone to his ear even more. 

"Nothing happened, Thomas and the others just came back and now its our turn to go and buy presents for Lexi," Patton said. 

Logan let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well, alright. But just to inform you, Lexi and I are at a botanical garden," 

"The one with the 100 foot sunflowers?" 

"Yes, and we could be heading back a little early. And, those sunflowers are merely 10 foot tall. I'm not sure on where to go if she wants to go somewhere else," 

"You can bring her to a cafe or something. Stall her as long as you can. Me, Remus and De just got to the mall. We have no idea what to get her and are trying to figure it out," 

"Okay, but any place you can suggest that isn't too far from home. We walked remember?" 

"There,s an arcade with a cafe on top of it, and its on the way home," 

"Fine but you better hurry and get her a present. I didn't have my coffee this morning," Logan sighed. 

"Okay, okay. We'll call when we're back home and ready," 

"Oh, could you buy something that could look like its expected from me? I haven't got the chance to get her anything," 

"Okay, I'll figure some thing out. See ya Lo-lo," 

Again, Patton hung up first making Logan blush again. "I really need to tell him to stop calling me that ridiculous name," Logan huffed burying his face in his book.

_____

Patton puts the phone in his pocket and started to follow the others. "Lexi said shes been dying to watch Frozen 2 but she missed the movie. So, why don't we buy her a CD of it," Remus said. "I thought maybe we could get her a simple accessory, like a scrunchy or a headband," Deceit said. "I've already figured out what i'm going to give her," Patton smiled taking his phone out. "Follow me, I've got a good one and it includes pictures of all of us," Patton said as he started to walk to the escalator making Deceit and Remus follow him. 

"And what is it?" Deceit asked. "So, the last time I went to the mall there was this one store that lets us print out pictures from our phones. And we could get the pictures embedded on other stuff like mugs, shirts, books and all sorts of stuff," Patton said as he started to look for the store. 

"That sounds nifty," Remus chuckled as he started to look around. 

They finally found the store and they went inside. People were lining up in front of some sort of machine. Some were looking at their shirt that had gotten the photo printed onto it. "Sooo, how do we use these things?" Deceit asked looking at the strange machine. "Leave it to me but you guys have to help me pick out the pictures, Patton said as he pluged his phone into the machine. A screen glowed in front of them and they started to choose the photos and started to edit them and pasting them together. 

"What are we going to put it on?" Remus looked at the options they could choose from. "I will print out a picture of the whole thing itself and print them on different T-shirts for all of us," Patton typed in the amount of T-shirts and started to pick out different color schemes. 

They soon waited for their stuff. Remus decided to go and buy something else for Lexi just in case she thought he didn't get her anything. "Hey De? Can you wait for the stuff to be finished? I need to buy something else on Logan's behalf," Patton got up. "Sure, we meet back at the entrance in 5 minutes then, we're going back home," Deceit said and continued to wait as Patton quickly went to get the thing he needed. 

*After a veeeery long timeskip*(Like an hour and a half or so)

Patton called Logan and told him that they were all ready. "Finally," Logan huffed as he puts his phone away. "Lexi, lets go home," Logan said as he turns to Lexi who had just finished playing a shooting game. "Sure, i'm kinda hungry. I wonder what Patton's going to cook for supper," Lexi said as she felt her stomach rumbled a bit. Logan chuckled as they exited the arcade. 

Lexi kept quiet until they got home. She accidentally tired herself out a little. Logan pulled out his phone and sent a quick message that made Lexi feel suspicious. But she was too tired to even care at this point. 

Thomas had just finished cleaning up the kitchen after the cake was brought to the dining table. Roman was carefully arranging the candles on the cake. Patton felt his phone vibrate and quickly read the message Logan had just sent. 

"Everyone hide!" Patton yelled as he hid behind the couch with Roman while Remus dove behind the TV and Deceit turned into his snake form and slithered behind the TV as well and Thomas hid by the staircase with Virgil. 

As soon as Lexi opened the door, they all jumped out of their hiding place shouting 'Happy Birthday' Lexi gasped as she squealed in excitement. "You threw me a birthday party?!" Lexi exclaimed as she hugs Thomas immediately. "Of course, I would never miss it!" Thomas said hugging back. "Ah geez, even I forgot today was my birthday," Lexi laughed. "Well, here we are! Throwing a big birthday for you," Virgil smiled. 

"Thank you all so so much. I missed having a birthday party even if I didn't have one last year," Lexi said as she started to hug everyone. "Wait, what do you mean 'didn't have one last year'?" Patton asked with a little worry. "Oh its nothing, I didn't really get much last year. A lot of my family had to miss it since they were all too busy. I still got wishes from them though. I only had myself that day and just made myself a cupcake and threw it by myself in the middle of night," Lexi said as her shoulder drooped down. 

They all looked at each other worriedly before Lexi smiled again. "Welp, the past is in the past. I've got you guys now. Ooh! Is that my cake?" Lexi said as she walked over to the dining table making the others more worried. 

*Timeskip after they opened presents*

"Time for water balloon fight!" Deceit shouted as he raced to the backyard. Lexi was by his heel and saw 8 buckets filled with water balloons. "There are eight people and four corners. Since its Lexi's birthday, she can pick her team mate first," Patton said. I looked at them carefully before I shrugged. "I pick Virgil," She said and grabbed his wrist and started to pull him with her to their corner. "I'll be with Logan!" Patton grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to their corner. "Lets go Princey," Thomas said as they went to their corner as well.

"3!" Patton shouted as he held a water balloon getting ready. 

"2!!" Remus said getting ready to toss. 

"1!!!" Lexi started tossed one toward Thomas who managed to duck down. 

It was war. They kept throwing the water balloons at each other. Lexi managed to get one to hit Deceit. "Hah! First try!" Lexi fist pumped the air as she ducked behind the leaf fort they made. Virgi chuckled as she starts to aim at the others. Virgil got a hit from Patton and hissed. "Bwahahaha!" Lexi laughed as she held her stomach as Virgil's wet hair almost completely covered his eyes. But then she got hit from Roman. "Keep aiming princess. The war isn't over yet," Roman said as he threw another. 

"Gah!" Lexi ducked down the water balloon hitting the fence. "Take that!" Virgil threw a water balloon at Roman. "Pfft," Lexi snickered as she aimed one at Remus. Suddenly she got hit. Lexi squeaked as she shivered. The water was so cold she got distracted. The water drips from her hair to her clothes. "Serves you right," Virgil chuckled as he threw one at Logan. " 

Lexi pouted as she sat down and grabbed a water balloon. "Aren't we suppose to be a team," She said as she threw one leaning against the leaves. "Sure we are. Just try not to make fun off me or Karma'll get ya," Virgil sat beside her. Lexi grumbled as she stood on her knees scanning the area. "Come on, you're not gonna-" Virgil got cut off by Lexi falling back. "Ow..." Lexi lay on her back for a while as Virgil leaned over her head. "Pfft," Virgil snorted as he held his hand out. "

"Lexi grabs it with some blush as she was pulled up from the ground. "You alright?" Virgil asked trying to hide a laugh. "Yeah yeah," Lexi said as she reaches into her bucket to grab amo but didn't feel anything. "You got any more?" Lexi asked as she looks into the bucket. "Nope," Virgil said letting the 'P' pop as he flips his bucket and shakes it. Lexi looks over and saw the others checking their buckets as well. "We're all out of amo," Lexi shouts as the others looked up. "Us too," Patton said as the others nodded getting back up. 

They all walked to the small patio and grabbed their towels to dry themselves off a bit. They started to talk and laugh as they walked back inside a little bit dry. "Im going to bring my stuff up before I take a shower and change," Lexi said as she goes to the table and grabbed one of the paper bags she got and started to put her presents into it. "If ya say so Lexi," Patton said as he dashed upstairs.


	8. Roller blading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas decides to go roller blading in the skate park

Lexi woke up to the smell of breakfast. She looks at her clock and instantly went to panic mode. "I'm late for work," She exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and tarted to grab her clothes. Then she stops and looked at her calendar. "Oh my god..." Lexi dropped her clothesand flopped straight on the carpet. 

"Its a flipping Sundayyyy..." She groaned into the carpet.

She heard footsteps approaching her door. There was a knock on the door and Thomas poked his head in. Lexi didn't bother to roll on her back. "Lexi?" Thomas asked as he knelt beside her. "Whaaatt..." Lexi grumbled her voice muffled by the carpet. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked poking Lexi's shoulder a few times. "I thought it was Monday and I freaked out..." Lexi said.

She heard Thomas chuckle for a while. Lexi turned her head and looked at him. "Get up, Patton made breakfast," Thomas held his hand out. Lexi grabbed it and helped herself up. 

"We're gonna go roller blading in a bit too," Thomas said before he left the room. Lexi picked up her clothes and took a quick shower and changed into her clothes. After that she went downstairs with a sudden surge of energy running through her. She beamed as she saw the others and said good morning. The other answered quickly and turned back to their food. Lexi sat at her spot as Patton slid her her plate. "What took you so long kiddo?" Patton asked. "Nothing," Lexi chuckled and ate her breakfast.

"So, where are we going roller blading?" Lexi asked munching on her bacon. "Theres an extreme park not too far away. A bunch of kids go there to have fun," Virgil said finishing his plate. "Does anyone else require the talent to roller blade?" Logan asked. "Virgil, Deceit, Patton and I know, we can teach you," Thomas said as he just finished his breakfast. "Cool, when do we leave?" Roman asked. "In an hour, get ready quickly," Remus said. 

'Roller blading at an extreme park huh?' Lexi thought as she ate her last piece of bacon. 

*Time skip to the extreme park*

Lexi had just finished strapping her roller blades on. She was watching the ones that could skate move around. Virgil noticed that Lexi had finished strapping her roller blades on. He skates over and loomed over her. Lexi blushed as Virgil held his hand out. "Come on, I'll teach you," Virgil said. "Cool," Lexi held it blushing as she did. She carefully stood up and her knees started to wobble. She whimpered holding onto Virgil's arm tight. Lexi doesn't want to get hurt so that she could save the trouble for the others.

Virgil chuckled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I got you," Virgil said. Lexi blushed even more as she looked up at him. "Stand straight," Virgil said helping Lexi. She was trying her best to just simply straighten her back to stand up. Her feet kept shaking though.

"Take in some deep breaths and relax," Virgil said rubbing her hand softly. Lexi took in a few deep breaths and her feet managed to stop. "See, not so bad right?" Virgil smiled looking at her.

Lexi chuckled nervously and started to move her left foot back and forth before switching to the other foot. "Okay, follow my lead. Hold onto me if you have to," Virgil said as he held Lexi's hand tight again. he started to slowly skate forward glancing beside him as Lexi followed carefully. 

They were soon roller blading with normal speed as Lexi was smiling happily. "I'm going to let go. Trust me on this," Virgil said his grip slightly loosening. Lexi hesitated with a whimper but Virgil gave her a reassuring look. Lexi built up the confidence and nodded.

Virgil soon lets go and slowed down before following her from behind. "I'm actually doing it!!" Lexi cheered as she looked behind her to see Virgil giving her a thumbs up.

Lexi skated a little faster now and was really fast. "Holy shit," Lexi muttered under her breath as she missed a biker by inches. "Woah, slow down Lexi," Virgil said skating backwards beside her. Lexi had her eyes wide open staring at him. His hair waving in the wind and his eyes sparkled for a moment followed with a chuckle. 

"How-" Lexi was cut off when she tripped over a tiny pebble. She fell and stayed down for a second groaning. "Lexi!" Virgil exclaimed as he stopped abruptly and knelt down beside her.

She only managed to groan in response and pushed herself and hissed painfully. She looked at her left elbow and the sleeve of her white shirt was torn and was bleeding. Then she glanced at her knees and they were scratched quite bad. "Lexi oh my god are you okay?" Virgil asked frantic in his voice. Lexi groaned in response as her side ached as she landed on it. 

Virgil didn't hesitate before he carefully slung Lexi's healthy arm over his shoulder and picked her up. "Virgil!" Lexi squeaked as she was surprised. "It's okay, i'm sure there's a first aid kit in the car," Virgil said as he skated carefully but fast over to where the car was parked. Deceit was patching up Remus who must've fell as well. "Hey De, are there any more bandages?" Virgil asked. "Yeah, we got loads," Deceit said as he glanced at the first aid kit beside him.

Virgil set Lexi down by the curb and took some bandages and some alcohol to disinfect the wounds. Lexi stayed silent but hissed a couple of times when the alcohol stung. Virgil apologized profusely and wrapped up her wound immediately. Lexi looked at the bandages and grinned a little. "Thanks Virgil. Another fresh memory to remember" Lexi said.

"Memory? What do you mean?" Virgil asked as he kept aside the first aid kit. "Well, for example," Lexi pulled her hair aside and pointed to a small scar about a quarter inch above her right eyebrow. "I planted face first into the cement when I tripped on my party dress when I was 6 years old. I came to my dad crying. He almost choked on some cake before he quickly called out for my mom and we drove to the hospital. I remember some blood sliding down my face too," Lexi slightly shivered before remembering another thing."

Oh god, and I remembered how painful it was when the doctors try and pick out the small rocks from my forehead," Lexi chuckled at the memory. Virgil was quiet impressed. "So, your scars are patches of memories you had?" Virgil asked as he tilted his head a little. Lexi nodded and she started to point out more small scars that the others didn't notice to some bandaged up ones. From almost a broke rib from mountain climbing, to a nip from a crocodile and almost got killed by a robber.

Deceit and Remus were listening as well. They were soon interrupted when the others came back and they suggested to go out for ice cream before heading back home.

*Time Skip*

'This was a fun day,' Lexi thought as she finished a chapter and was pulling her covers to her chest and turned to her side. She inspected her left elbow before smiled in satisfaction before she dozed off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god everyone im so sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. I had writers block but Roman helped me defeat them though. I'll see if I can come up with a new chapter soon. Bye!!


	9. Lexi's own sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi wakes up too some familiar faces. Too familiar faces...

The next morning, Lexi heard a bunch of whispering. She opened her eyes and sneaked a glance at her room and saw about six figures in the room. She closed her eyes again and rolled her eyes. "Guys, what are you doing in my roo-' Lexi stopped at once and saw 6 copies of herself.

They all went silent and smiled at her excitedly. "Hi there Lexi! Now, you may be wondering why there are six of you but please don't be alarmed," One said with a pair of turquoise spectacles.

"I am your Intelligence, your side that holds all the knowledge and important memories you hold in your mind. From what is pi, to the memory of your last summer with a few of your cousins. I't was drizzling outside and you were playing Twister with Mary, Katelyn and Danielle. This Is How We Do by Katy Perry music was playing in the background. Aunt Katelyn was making some salmon while Uncle George was busy trying to feed Rocket the fussy Maine Coon. Just call me Elle," She said holding her hand out for Lexi to shake.

Lexi shook it and then examined her Intelligence. She wore a pastel purple shirt with a long grey skirt. She had a streak of turquoise in her hair just like her spectacles.

"I'm your Bravery, your side that pushes you to do all sorts of things. Like the time when you went rock climbing? All my idea! I help you through all your fears. Like your fear of heights except for your fear of thunder though, still working on it. Names Brie," Another said with a toothy grin.

Her teeth were sharper than the rest and her hair was messy. She wore a light orange shirt with the left sleeve torn. Her scars were exposed and not bandaged up so is her left eye. She had a an orange streak of hair.

"I am Thoughts or Creativity, i'm you side that gives you ideas and well creativity for most of your cosplay when there were any conventions near town back in Arizona. I also give some out of context thoughts. Sure, some kinda bother you but that's what I do. And I even made you join the drama club during High school. Delilah by the way," One said.

She wore a green crop top a black pair of skinny jeans. She had a green streak of hair.

"I am Kindness or Morality, i'm your side that always try and guide you to do the right thing. Yes, I admit I may have made mistakes but I swear i'm trying to improve. My names Bella," One said almost in a whisper.

She wore a yellow blouse with sunflower by the hem and some black tights underneath. She had a heart shaped pin in her hair and a bright yellow streak to try and stand out from the blonde color.

"And I am Secrecy or Deceit, I keep all your secrets and lie about them if necessary. Sure, I kick in at unnecessary times even if you did nothing wrong. I'm Trixie, a pleasure to finally meet you," One said with a mischievous smirk.

She had dark red fox ears and nine tails in different colors. She wore a black cape that fades to red at the end with a black shirt and long red skirt. and a necklace with some sort of glass bottle chained to it.

"Caution Or Anxiety, you know the drill. Carey by the way," The last one said not too eager to be there.

She wore a dark blue beanie with some pins of her old favorite bands and had a blue black colored jacket with a black shirt and a P!ATD logo on it. She wore some black shorts with blue flame patterns on it. She even had some dark blue eye shadow and a few earrings on her right ear.

There was a pause before Lexi squealed excitedly. Trixie jumped back and her tails puffed up. Suddenly, they heard running footsteps from outside. The others burst in with some sort of weapon they had. "Wheres the..." Thomas paused and saw Lexi's sides. "Good Morning Thomas!" They chimed in unison. Lexi just shrugged with a nervous smile.

"I have my own sides," Lexi chuckled nervously.

*Time Skip*

"Wow so you're a fusion of Intrusive Thoughts and Creativity?" Roman asked Delilah. "Yeah, and..." Delilah glowed before she splits into two. One wore a yellow crop top with a Disney logo on it with a white skirt and the other wore a blue shirt with some candy gore wolf on it and had black jeans. They both had dragon tattoos. "We can split!~" They sang. "I'm Dina, and she's Dianne," The yellow one said before pointing to the other one. "Neat," Remus said as she admired Dianne's shirt.

Lexi was happy that her sides were getting along with Thomas' already. "I didn't know other people than me had sides too," Thomas said. "I know right?" Lexi said. "Actually, everyone has sides," Elle said turning from Logan to them. "They take some time before they either pop out one by one separately, or (if your lucky) they pop out all at once," Logan said from behind. "Huh, thats pretty interesting. I wonder if my mom has sides," Lexi said and thought to herself for a moment.

Lexi then spotted Virgil snickering with Carey at the corner of the room. "I like this one," Virgil said. "Neat," Carey grinned and fist bumped with Virgil. they continued to talk and then occasionally glance at Lexi a few times.

"Aaw, was that why you were so shy back in Elementary school?" Lexi heard Patton ask Bella. Bella just nodded shyly and continued to speak in her hushed volume. Patton would occasionally slip in a few puns in his sentences which made Bella giggle.

She noticed that Trixie seemed to be enjoying her company with Deceit. It seems now they can actually speak in lies for once in a long time with each other. "By the way do you **not** have the ability to change into your animal self?" Deceit asked Trixie in a whisper. "Oh, I can totally **not** turn into a nine tailed fox," Trixie said before she held her cape and spun around before she was then replaced with a small black and red fox with a little cape and the necklace. " **So not** incredible," Deceit said before he did the same and turned into his snake form.

Lexi just smiled to herself. Brie was chatting with Remus after Dina and Dianne fused back into Delilah.

"So, are they going to stay here as well?" Thomas asked. Lexi shrugged. "I dunno, but i'm pretty sure they'll return to my mind palace soon," Lexi said as she scratched her head.

'Hopefully,' She thought. Lexi didn't want to burden Thomas with six copies of herself. She was already a burden when she moved in. But, don't get me wrong, she loves the fact that she has her own sides but what if they start getting into trouble. What if they start bugging or making Thomas uncomfortable. What if they effect Thomas' sides as well. 

All these thoughts kept flooding her mind as she pulled her knees up and hugged them tightly. She started to get more negative thoughts like what if Thomas kicked her out.

Carey instantly shut her mouth and sensed trouble. She snapped her attention back to Lexi and saw a black figure behind the couch with a wicked smile.

"Lexi!" Carey cried out as she summoned a scythe and swung it at the figure. 

The figure wasn't effected at all but its smile dropped and tightened bitterly.

Lexi looked beside her and gasped crawled back. "W-who are you..." Lexi asked as she felt her eyes well up and her throat tightened.


	10. Depression!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black figure reveals herself

"W-who are you?" Lexi asked as she felt her eyes well up and her throat tightened.

The figure chuckled malevolently. The figure hopped off the couch and hovered inches from the floor. 

"Why, I'm your Depression silly little girl," The figure revealed herself. She wore a black cloak and her hair was fading to black instead of a black streak of hair. Her eyes were black unlike yellow like the others. They were cold and empty. 

Bella stood up and had summoned a shield in front of her. Delilah grew an extra pair of arms and they held various types of guns. Brie summoned some nun chucks. Elle summoned various crystal shields and made them hover beside her. Trixie turned into a large fox and had fox fire by her paws. Carey held her scythe tighter and glared at the black figure.

"We banished you away years ago, why are you here?" Delilah growled. "Well, you can't banish me. You can never remove a side. They will always be apart of what makes you yourself," Depression smiled at Lexi who looked away feeling something burn inside of her. Bella stepped in front of Lexi and held her shield tighter. "We'll need to go to the the Mind palace," Delilah said. "What about them?" Trixie asked.

Trixie looked at the confused sides. They seem to get worried. "We can bring them along, they could give us an extra hand," Bella said keeping an eye on Depression. "Fine," Trixie flicked one of her tail and they all teleported over to a calm hill. Lexi was still scared. She didn't want her to come out. She never did.

Bella signaled Lexi to go over to the willow tree where Thomas and his sides were. Lexi ran quickly and hid behind the tree with them. "When did you have depression?" Thomas asked concerned. Lexi stayed silent as she looked at the others. "I-it was back in elementary school, I was so lonely before you came along. I was still depressed back then too since well, my anxiety was out of control and my stress levels were high. I never wanted to go see a therapist since I had some trust issues. I thought I got over it but then, when my dad passed away it kinda came back hard..." Lexi said as she felt so pathetic.

From a distance they heard Depression laughing as she glanced over at Lexi. "Were going to finish you once and for all," Brie gripped her guns tighter as Carey charged at Depression. She swung her scythe right above Depression. But Depression just flashed aside and kicked Carey to the side. "Hey!" Elle shouted and made her spears shoot towards Depression. Depression still managed to dodge them before she shot the spears back.

Elle jumped aside but got stabbed by her shoulder. She yelled in pain cursing at Depression under her breath. "Elle," Bella said before she bent light and shone it at Depression. She hissed and brought her cloak up to shield herself. Bella teleported to Elle and teleported over to the willow tree. "Roman, summon a first aid kit asap," Bella said before she teleported back over to the battle field. Trixie was shooting fox fire around Depression making a barrier around her.

Lexi quickly started to patch up Elle with the first aid kit Roman summoned. Lexi felt so guilty and blamed everything on herself. "I'm so sorry Elle," Lexi kept saying as her eyes started to tear up.

As Lexi kept blaming herself little did she know that she was just feeding Depression with all the blame and guilt. Depression smiled before she pulled her hood up. She started to chant out some sort of spell before her coat lifted her up and sharp spikes shot up from the ground. Trixie managed to fly up with Brie and Carey. Elle was just spectating them from the willow tree. As she did she realized why Depression was getting stronger.

Elle got up and went towards Lexi and started try and calm her down. "Lexi, I know your blaming yourself but you need to stop. All your guilt and anger you have towards yourself is only making depression even more stronger," Elle explained and looked over her shoulder for a moment. "What can I do? I can't just sit by and watch you all get hurt," Lexi sniffed trying to dry her eyes but tears kept flowing.

Elle stood up and walked towards Virgil. "Virgil, I need you, Thomas and Patton help calm her down. She needs to stay positive to weaken Depression. She needs all the support she needs right now," Elle said before she summoned some spears and called out for the others to help out. Virgil quickly knelt beside Lexi and rub her back as Patton started to talk. Lexi just stayed silent just listening to them talk.

While they were distracted Carey managed to slice through Depression but just managed to do nothing. Depression just laughed before she dashed at Trixie and slashed some knives she summoned at her. Trixie growled angrily as she tried to keep her posture. She started to bleed out but kept firing fox fire at Depression without a second to spare. Delilah splits and started to shoot at Depression still through nothing before Depression doubled over and held her chest.

Depression's eyes flashed for a moment over to the willow tree. Lexi was now giggling at Patton's jokes while Virgil was stroking Lexi's hair gently. She growled as Bella managed to make a bubble around Depression with the help of Logan. The bubble lifted her up as she tried to break out it zapped her. "Blasted, get me out of here you insignificant fools!" Depression shrieked. The twins held their weapons at the ready below the bubble.

"Give it up Depression, you can't keep making Lexi's life a miserable hell!" Carey shouted. "But what about me? What do I do if I give up? I mean..." Depression flickered to Trixie and Dianne as they fell to their knees and holding their heads in pain. "Do you want me to use these two again?" Depression raised her hand and so did Trixie and Dianne still in pain. "No!" Bella exclaimed almost breaking the bubble.

Depression smirked under her hood as she balled her hand into a fist squeezing Trixie and Dianne making them loose their breath. "Trixie! Dianne!" Brie said rushing over to them. Bella kept holding the bubble looking over Trixie and Dianne. Depression stopped before doubling over again with a grunt. 

Lexi was starting to feel better with the help of Patton and Virgil. Depression growled at the sight she despised. "Your done for. You'll never make Lexi miserable again," Carey said as she held scythe over her shoulder. She swung it and the bubble flew off to a dark realm in the distance.

Dianne fist pumped the air and then regretted it as she held her shoulder. Deceit was patching up Trixie with another first aid kit Roman summoned. "Will you be able to fuse with Dina again?" Logan asked Dianne. "N-not at the moment. It takes a while to heal and I can't fuse if i'm still hurt," Dianne said and looked at the bandages before she stood up. 

From afar Lexi saw that Depression was no where to be seen. She got up and ran over to them. "Are you guys okay?" Lexi asked and knelt beside Trixie and Dianne. "Some scratches but they'll be fine," Remus said and gave a thumbs up. "I didn't think Depression would show up so suddenly," Lexi said. "It's fine, she can just come out of nowhere without warning," Trixie said still in her fox form.

"What happened to Depression?" Patton asked. "Shes been sent to well, the dark side again. I'm pretty sure Dianne's creatures are keeping her busy," Elle winked at Dianne who just chuckled.

"So... this is Lexi's Mind Palace?" Thomas asked looking around. "No not really," Trixie flicked one of her tail before they stood in front of six separate pathways. " **This **is Lexi's Mind Palace," Dina said with confidence. "Holy Shit!" Remus exclaimed excitedly. "That one looks like the literal Disney Castle," Roman said. "Maybe it is," Lexi shrugged.****

********

"Well, this is actually me and Dina's place since we're Creativity," Dianne said.The castle had two flags with the pictures on the split creativity's outfits.

********

"That's mine, there's so many secret I have to keep safe since I am Secrecy and Deceit," Trixie said pointing to a red building with a flag that had a fox head and nine tails behind it.

********

"Mine's over there. I really love animals and flowers so I combine the two together. That's why it looks so sweet since i'm Kindness or Morality," Bella said pointing to a lovely little home that had a field of flowers and behind it were four split gates with different ecosystems.

********

"That is mine, I love the rocky terrain and it makes it challenging to get onto the porch which makes it so fun!" Brie said gesturing over to a mansion in a rocky mountain.

********

"My home is over there, I like walking through the forrest when I need to calm myself down. Usually with Bella," Carey said as she pointed to a tree house painted black and a wide deck. 

"Well mine is obviously the library looking one. Its nothing special. Just filled with all of Lexi's memories that passes by every second," Elle said as she gestured over to a library.

Lexi looked from one path to another and started to run down Dina and Dianne's pathway to the castle. the others followed close behind her as they were eager to look around too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way theres some sort of glitch that has the end note from a chapter before. I hope i'm not the only one that sees it and I don't know whats wrong but just ignore it. but maybe consider joining my Discord?  
> https://discord.gg/HekV6Y  
> I'm looking for friends and maybe some cool people to join the discord. If you do join it, please invite your friends, family, cat, dog, bunny or whatever demons you have to join. I'm willing to make friends from a foreign country.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi visits Elle's home and explored all her old memories before she stumbled upon a certain one.

Lexi enjoyed herself before she visited Elle's home.

Dina and Diane managed to fuse back before they entered the castle. An open throne room welcomed them first with a single throne. Delilah led them to the training field, kitchen, rooms and the dungeons that held some dangerous creatures. "They belong to Dianne, Dina hates them and keeps hers in the East wing," Delilah simply said as she didn't flinch when a wendigo snapped it's snout filled with needle like teeth beside her.

Brie's home was hard to reach as they had to climb the rocky and steep terrain just to get to the porch. Inside was pretty decent, a humble little living room welcomed them and there were two staircases. One led to the upper floor and the attic and the other was a basement. The kitchen was pretty small though but filled with many cooking equipment that could feed a whole average school assembly.

Bella's was wonderful. Lexi couldn't help but run around the poppies and hide in the Sunflowers with Patton like children. Bella then taught them how to make flower crowns before they went inside. A cute small living room with a large kitchen followed behind it. There was only a basement and no upper floor. Bella even led them to the gates that led to the different ecosystems. There were many animals there that welcomed them warmly even in the tundra ecosystem.

Trixie's was tricky. There were some obstacle courses they had to go through before they managed to get to the gate door. The hall way to the living room was lined with shelves that held scrolls and a wall with hundreds of keys. When they passed the first door they were welcomed with more doors. Trixie led them through every single door. Most have a year on a golden sign. Some even held twisted and horrifying creatures that represent different secrets. Trixie forbids them to even touch any of the scrolls.

Carey's home was simple and cozy. A large living room and a wall that opens up to reveal the bedroom which was small but comfortable. The deck had a jacuzzi and a grill. there was even a garden with various vegetables she grew herself. There was a small doorway that led to the attic with a tight squeeze.

Lexi was more curious to visit Elle's home. 'Well mine is obviously the library looking one. Its nothing special. Just filled with all of Lexi's memories that passes by every second,' The last sentence filled her with curiosity. She even wondered if there were hidden memories she owned at the back of her mind. Or in this case maybe behind a bookshelf or in a secret book.

When they arrived, there was a cozy fireplace by the corner of the room with some chairs by it and there were more seats by the center of the room. there were stairs that led to more chairs and desks above. The walls were shelves with millions of books kept in them. 'Maybe finding a secret memory is going to take longer than expected,' Lexi thought as she gulped. The books had time stamps and pictures with entries in them.

Everyone looked around and started to look through some books that caught their eye. Lexi found a couple from a couple of years ago. She chuckled at most of them like when she went to the zoo with her cousins and her cousin Ethan was stubborn and leaned over the railing over the elephant cage and was picked up by an elephant. One of the books she found had some burnt pages that left holes on the entries and the pictures.

As Lexi kept wandering further into the library she may have found some books that really confused her. Some had no time stamp at all and were completely blank. Lexi then saw a book that had a leather cover instead of hard covers. She opened it and her eyes instantly widened. The book had glitches in it instead of holes.

There was a corrupted picture of Lexi with a girl. She had hazel hair with a teal streak and yellow eyes like her. She seemed to be younger than Lexi and they were doing something together. The book was filled with herself and the other girl. Lexi started to use her powers and clean up all the corrupted pictures and glitched entries. 'Something is missing,' Lexi thought as she managed to clean up an entry but the picture was entirely corrupted.The entry she read to herself almost made her drop the book.

_Fawn Erox was born on the 6th of September 1996 at 7:34 p.m._

_First word spoken was 'Lesi' an attempt of saying Lexi's name._

_Favorite color was teal and loved dogs._

_Favorite sentences was ' Sisters for life'_

Lexi fell to her knees as sudden memories started to fill in. Her sister. Her forgotten sister. How could she have forgotten about her own sister. What about her aunts and uncles when they tried to help her memory back. They didn't mention anything about a sister at all.

And Thomas as well. How does he not remember about Lexi's sister. She was sure that Fawn used to go to the same school as them.

Her sister couldn't have just been erased from existence from them just like that. Lexi stood up and started to walk back over to brighter side of the library. She never realized how dark it was back there.

Lexi jogs to a stop beside Elle. "Elle," Lexi tapped her shoulder lightly. "Yes? Oh, Lexi whats the matter?" Elle asked with a surprised expression.

She didn't realize she had tears flowing down. She wiped her tears away and handed the book to Elle with the opened page. Elle took it and read the entry before she too fell to her knees with Lexi's other sides all of the sudden. "Fawn," they all mumbled. Elle stood back up shakily.

"Where did you find this book?" Elle said as she inspected the book intently. "At the back over there," Lexi pointed over to the dark side of the library.

"That section is actually off limits. The books and files there are corrupted. I'm still trying to retrieve back the fragments of memory that went missing." Elle rubbed her head and looked back at the book.

"Whats wrong?" Thomas asked running over. "I have a sister," Lexi said as Elle showed the picture that had enough memory to show a picture of Lexi with her sister. then Thomas almost dopped the book as well and held her head. His sides as well. "Fawn! Lexi's sister. She went to high school with us before you left as well," Thomas said as he gave the book back to Elle. Then, a few pages started to go back to normal. Then, some of the pictures were now clear. 

Elle looked at one and pointed out to some of the photos. "Look, some even had you in it Thomas," Brie said as she pointed to a picture of them younger at their first drama club meeting welcoming the newbies. Fawn joined too and Lexi was so excited that she did. 

Lexi dried her tears away and walked over to Trixie. "Hey Trixie?" Lexi said. "Yeah?" Trixie said still rubbing her forehead. "Can you bring us back? We need to go search for my sister," Lexi said with determination filling her thoughts with more questions. "Of course," Trixie nodded before she flicked her tail and they were all back in Thomas' apartment.


	12. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news came on and it must have revealed Lexi's sister whereabouts

Lexi went straight to her room and started to call her mother while her sides were discussing of a plan.

"Hello?"

"Mom, hey its me,"

"Lexi dear are you alright? You sounded like you were crying,"

"I, eh. Well," Lexi paused for a moment before she quickly changed her call to face time.

"Mom, I need you to hear me out real quickly,"

"Ok?"

"Can you remember any events during the 6th of September in 1996?"

"What? Why?"

"That was when my little sister was born," Lexi showed her the picture of Lexi with Fawn.

"You're little sister..." Her mother stopped before she shook her head and realized. "Oh my goodness. Your sister Fawn," She exclaimed as her eyes welled up.

"Yes, my little sister. I'm going on a search for her. Please, spread the word to Aunt Jenny. She could get some information at the police department," Lexi said as she looked at the book. 

"A-alright," Her mother sniffed and ended the call.

Lexi put her phone back in her pocket and started to think back. "When did the accident happen Elle?" Lexi asked as she rubbed her forehead. "It was on the 29th of April, when you were on your way to Grandpa Gerald's house," Elle said as she summoned a book. "And when did I get 'all' my memory back?" Lexi asked. "Uhm," Elle summoned another book and flipped through a few pages. "On the 30th of May," Elle sighed before the book disappeared.

'So, maybe when I was knocked out something must've erased the memory while I was unconscious. Then, they probably took Fawn away and then erased my family and Thomas' memory of Fawn,' Lexi thought and started to sketch an idea. "Hey Lexi?" Thomas said standing by the doorway. "Yes Thomas?" Lexi said looking over her shoulder. "You need to see this," Thomas said as he went back downstairs.

Lexi followed Thomas quickly and saw the rest looking at the tv shock. "A house has been set on fire and a young lady managed to survive while her parents died in the fire," Lexi heard a news lady said. Lexi looked at the TV and saw the camera shift to the surviving victim. "Fawn," Lexi murmured and Fawn was wrapped in a blanket with some ashes on her face.

"They weren't really my parents they never were. I didn't like them but they try and treat my kindly. Just now before the house caught on fire I saw something in the garden watching me. I don't know if it was cat or a dog but it kept looking at me. Then, I suddenly got my memory back. My real family. So, if I remember correctly to my sister Lexi, please pick me up by the police department," Fawn said cleaning her face with a towel. 

"Thank you, young lady. The police department is by..." "Write it down!" Lexi called out to them and Elle managed to scribble down the address. The news ended as soon as Lexi went back upstairs. 

She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "We need to go get her," Lexi said as she grabbed her wallet. "I'll drive," Thomas said as he rushed to the car with Lexi behind her. 

*An hour later*

Lexi has reunited with her sister. She instantly hugged her sister and thanked her Aunt Jenny for helping comforting Fawn. "I'ts no problem Lexi," She said and strokes Fawn's hair. Lexi brought Fawn back to the car where Thomas was waiting. "Thomas!" Fawn said as she rushed over. "Fawn," Thomas said and hugged her. "Oh my god, you've grown," Thomas laughed. Fawn giggled and looked over at Lexi. "Come on. Lets go back home," Lexi said as she opened the car door for Fawn to climb in. 

They drove back with Fawn telling them about her adoptive parents. "They said I was adopted back when I was like 4," Fawn said. "Bull shit," Lexi grumbled. "Calm down Lexi. You've got your sister back. You should be happy," Thomas said.

"I know but, i'm just angry that they took you away from me. I mean, how did they even managed to erase our whole families' memory. Even Thomas got his memory of you erased," Lexi said with a growl. "I know, that got me thinking too," Thomas said.

They pulled up in the drive way and they got out the car. "Uh Lexi, did you mention anything about my sides and well yours," Thomas asked. "Oh shit, right," Lexi said as she spun back to Fawn. "Hey Fawn, don't freak out but there are going to be six copies of Thomas and they are different personalities of him," Lexi explained briefly. 

"Wait what?!" Fawn exclaimed confused but Lexi grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. Fawn froze as she saw the sides and Thomas just shrugged. Fawn hid behind Lexi and whimpered. "Lexi did you just drug me or am I going crazy?" Fawn said in a hushed voice. Lexi laughed. "Aaw, she's still shy as always," Patton chuckled. "Don't worry Fawn, we won't hurt you," Logan said.

Fawn started to feel dizzy and more questions started to cram her head. "Pfft, It's fine. She can go to sleep or something. Then we'll explain later," Remus said. "Sure come on," Lexi said as she leads Fawn to her room. She lets Fawn sleep on her bed and left her alone to think. Lexi then looked around before she went downstairs. "Hey, have you guys seen my sides?" Lexi asked. "Dunno," Deceit said before he changed into his snake form on the sofa while Remus was watching the tv.

"They disappeared a few minutes after you left," Patton said poking his head from the kitchen. He had some flour on his face. "Oh," Lexi said as she went to the kitchen.

She looked into the kitchen. Roman was mixing the cookie dough sneaking a small bit of it into his mouth. Logan was reading the instructions in the book while Patton took out a newly baked batch of cookies. Lexi smiled as she made her way to the dining table and took out her phone while she waited for Fawn to wake up.

*Fawn's POV*

I couldn't sleep so instead I stared at the glow in the dark star sticker covered ceiling. 'How did Thomas make 6 copies of himself. Or does he have 6 brothers that look almost identically like him.' I kept thinking until I sat up and started to look around the room. There were some color pencils and pens scattered on a desk by the corner and the curtains were drawn closed.

The clock above me showed the time and it was 4:20 in the afternoon. I still can't tell how I suddenly got all my memory of my actual family back after that... thing stared at me. I try and remember what it looked like but instead it started to get blurrier. I looked at the dresser and there were some sort of sewing kit in the corner of the room behind one of the walk in closets' door.

I stood up and walked over to it. Then I saw a hanging rack beside the closet and there were multiple costumes and a box of accessories. I started to look through the costumes and some of the accessories. The accessories were quite well made with epoxy and other materials. There was one costume that was still being worked on placed on a small table. 

I knelt down by the small table and looked at the design. It was messy but there were some colored pens that highlighted the design properly. I looked at the white long sleeved shirt and the red sash over it. "Hey, this looks like what one of Thomas' copies were wearing" I said. I then saw another design that looked like an emblem.

As I inspected the design I saw a needle with yellow thread. There were two red clothe cut out beside the needle. I looked at the design again and the grabbed the needle and red cloth and started to sew the patterns down.

When I finally finished the second one I looked at the shirt and saw where they had to be on the messy design. I grabbed another needle and started to sew the emblems down by the both of the upper sleeves. After that I stood up and held the costume in front of me. I looked at the messy design and back to the costume itself.

I think I actually did a pretty good job with it. I smiled at myself before I set the costume down and started to look around and saw more designs on the table. I looked at a few of them and brought it to the table again. I saw some notes that said where the specific cloths were. I started to search for the cloths and bring them onto the small table I sat there for hours without realizing.

I sewed, pinned, measured and cut out all the different clothes and designs perfectly. I doubled check every stitch I sewed into the emblems before I sew them onto the shirts. I kept sewing and sewing until I finished the last emblem. The last one wasn't too hard, it was just a white heart with glasses on it. It kinda looked similar to another one but that one was a brain instead of a heart.

I sighed and hung them on the hanging rack. I carefully adjusted the black cloak to cover the emblem a little bit like the designs showed. I admired my handiwork from the bed before turned my back and stared out the window. 

*3rd person POV / Narrator

Lexi finished frosting the last cupcake and looked at the clock. "Oh, I should really check up on Fawn," Lexi said as started to wash her hands. "Sure, we'll bring these up front," Logan said as he held a whole tray of cookies. Lexi nodded and started to run up the stairs saying "Hi" as she passed Virgil who was about to go downstairs.

She knocked her door a few times. "Hey Fawn, you awake?" Lexi asked. "Yeah," Fawn responded. Lexi walks in and saw Fawn sitting on the bed. "How are you doing sis?" Lexi sat beside her. "I'm fine," Fawn said as she smiled. 

"Did you get some sleep?" Lexi asked. "Uh, no. But I may have done some sewing for your costumes," Fawn said nervously and pointed to the hanging rack. Lexi looks over to it and gasped. She jumped out of bed and sprints to the neatly sewn costumes. "I'm sorry if I messed it up I haven't sewn in a while and I sew as a way of calming myself down," Fawn rambled on as she apologized. "What are you talking about? This is amazing. It looks exactly as my design! I love it," Lexi said as she spun around with the black and purple patchwork jacket close to her chest.

Fawn was shock. "Y-you love it?" Fawn said as she approached Lexi slowly. "Oh my god yes! They're so neatly sewn. I' amazed at how you managed to make Remus' outfit. I was going to do his design last," Lexi said as she admired the black sparkly costume. "Remus?" Fawn asked and looked at the outfit. "Oh, this is a perfect way to explain to you about them all," Lexi said as she grabbed the costumes.

Fawn watched Lexi as she held out a costume and starts to explain which one of the sides the costumes represent. Fawn paid close attention and started to take mental notes as Lexi started to explain the black polo shirt with the dark blue tie costume.

When Lexi finished she questioned which costume was who and how they acted like as they both went downstairs. "You ready to meet them?" Lexi asked at the bottom of the stairs. Fawn paused for a moment as she looked at the dining table where they all were. "Yes," Fawn nodded confidently after she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Fantastic!" Lexi exclaimed as she started to steer Fawn towards them. One by one they all started to introduce themselves. Fawn would just nod and smile and rarely said a long sentence.


	13. To a garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fawn starts to get used to her new home with the help of Lexi

Fawn has lived with her sister for about week or so. Fawn does most of the chores so that she can make herself useful. Sometimes before Lexi goes to work Fawn would request some fabric so that she could make more clothes for herself without spending too much money.

She would usually ask for some flat color but Lexi would grab some fabrics with patterns on them like butterflies, stripes, spots, flowers and sometimes cat related patterns.

Fawn got a job at a boutique and worked as a retail. She got paid decently and she would sometimes contribute some of her designs and ideas to the owner/designer. During her spare shifts she would take out a notebook and start sketching some designs down.

Her friends she made there always praised her designs. She just kept being modest and just said they were simple designs.

Sometimes they ask for some fashion advice from her like new trends. Fawn just guesses depending on the latest upload of some of her favorite clothes designer.

Yet most of the time they were right.

Today, Fawn had a day off and she started her day with some simple chores before she made breakfast. Fawn sat on the sofa after eating and just sat there with her eyes closed.

Then she felt someone sit beside her. She opened one of her eyes and saw Roman with a smile. "Good morning Roman," Fawn said as she pulled her knees up. "Good morning princess Fawn," Roman said. Fawn laughed. 

"Roman, please call me Fawn. I'm no princess," Fawn said with a tint of pink dusting her cheeks. "But you are! Princesses love animals, they're always kind and sew clothing while they hum a soft tune," Roman said.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you Roman. How do you know I hum a tune while I sew anyway?" Fawn asked. Roman blushed and stammered. "I-I... Well, I mean. You know..." Roman said. Fawn laughed. She adores Roman when he's flustered or blushing.

"Don't worry. I must've left the door open a few times and probably hum loud enough for a passerby to hear," Fawn said. Roman heaved a sigh and cooled down his blushing.

Roman looked back at Fawn and was about to ask her something but Lexi was about to head to work when Fawn stood up and request some fabric from her.

He sighed as he stood up and went upstairs to go and admire himself in the mirror or something.

When Fawn came back to ask Roman something but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Oh, i'ts okay. I'll ask him later," Fawn thought as she went to her room. she shuts the door behind her and looked at the wardrobe.

She started to look through her clothes and found one of the dress she sew but rarely wore. She wore it when she goes to work most of the time but not really at home. She has some boundaries with her fashion sense at home.

Fawn looked around and changed into the dress quickly and sat down by the table and started to sew a few more clothes.

As noon came quickly, Roman realized what time it was and went to see if he could go and ask Fawn his question. He knocked on her bedroom door, "Oh Fawn, may I ask you something?" Roman asked as leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Yeah?" Fawn opened the door and saw Roman. Roman stared at Fawn's dress for a moment before fawn realized and blushed. "Oh, I forgot I was wearing this. Hehehe," Fawn chuckled nervously.

Roman snapped out of it and just smiled. "I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to the botanical garden?" Roman asked. "Uh, I guess?" Fawn blushed.

"Perfect, see you downstairs in 5 minutes my dear princess. Oh, and wear that dress please, it would really brighten my day," Roman said as he bowed and walks to his room.

Fawn closed the door behind her and blush. "Shit," She mumbled and looked at her dress. She shook her head and hid her face in her hands. 'Is he maybe asking me on a date?! No, no. He's gay like the others. Were just going for a quick stroll in a botanical garden as friends. Not romantic at all,' Fawn thought as she blushed madly.

Just like Roman said, after five minutes Fawn and Roman met up at the door. Fawn had her hair tied up into a ponytail with a teal scrunchy. Roman just wore his normal outfit and simply combed his hair before they met up.

They decided to walk. They chatted as they did. When they found the botanical garden they started to roam around as Fawn admired the flowers. She started to brainstorm with ideas for some of her new clothes.

Roman just watched Fawn explore the area. Then they settled down by a bench. Roman summoned some snacks that kinda surprised Fawn. Fawn silently ate some chocolate bars when Roman finally spoke. "So, I really want to catch up with you actually. How was your life when you were with your new family?" Roman asked.

"Oh, nothing much really. I was an only child. I went to college until I dropped out when I was like 23, then I got a job as a waitress at a cafe. Soon, I picked up sewing because my mom, well 'mom' taught me how to sew and I managed to make my own clothes saving some money. I was thinking of moving out and maybe become a professional designer. I kinda got to make some friends and they were okay. Then, before the fire, there was something in the backyard. It wasn't the neighbors dog or a racoon it almost looked like some sort of shadow or smoke. That's when the fire suddenly happened I don't know how I managed to survive. I think I may have gotten lucky," Fawn explained. 

"Well, maybe that thing you saw gave back your memory. But how did the fire started?" Roman asked. "I have no idea," Fawn shrugged.

They stayed quiet for a while before Roman started to share some stories while she was gone and well even asked her to watch the Sanders Sides series. "It's pretty fun and you'll understand us better if you do. By the way, I have to say that the videos sometimes have us fighting each other but I assure you we come to a conclusion and settle down. There are songs too," Roman said.

"Yeah, Lexi told me to watch the series too. I managed to get to the 'Can Lying be good episode' I didn't know Deceit could impersonate others. Can he impersonate me and Lexi?" Fawn asked. "I think so, he can turn into any snake too. From a Cobra to freaking giant Anaconda," Roman said. "Has he really turned into an Anaconda?" Fawn asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, he turned into that and just kinda lay on top of Remus because he was misbehaving," Roman laughed which made Fawn giggle. "Actually, I kind off wondered are any of the ships on the Internet canon? Like Logan x Patton, that ship is pretty cute and wholesome," Fawn asked tilting her head to a side.

"Well, yes kinda. Logan seems to have feelings to Patton but has been trying his best to be obvious but nothing he really does seem to give Logan a hint. Sometimes he notices and just waves it off as just one of his antics. I feel bad for Patton though. The poor guy has been trying so hard to Logan hints before he can confess," Roman sighed.

Fawn 'aaw-ed' before she went silent for a second as an idea popped out of nowhere.

"Ooh, what if we set them up?" Fawn asked. "Actually, that's not a bad idea," Roman's eyes lit up. "But how?" Roman brought his hand to his chin. "How about locking them in the closet? That's a classic set up," Fawn suggested. "Eh, I did that to my brother and Deceit. They didn't confess anything because Deceit ended up using Remus as a battering ram and broke the door down. Thomas was pretty upset when they broke the closet door. Remus tried to fix it but instead of seeing a closet it sent you to Hell!" Roman said. "Hell? How did that happen?" Fawn exclaimed.

"He's Dark Creativity, that's kinda what he does. Turn the most simplest thing into twisted things," Roman shrugged. "So, who ended up fixing the door?" Fawn asked. "Deceit did. With his six arms," Roman said. "Wait he has six arms? Ro, you spoiled it for me," Fawn said as she jokingly punched his arm. "Sorry, but I thought you knew he had six arms," Roman chuckled.

"I never saw him with four extra arms," Fawn said. "Yeah, he hasn't used them in a while too. I guess that why," Roman said before he shook his head. "Wait we're getting off topic," Roman said a small laugh going back to thinking.

Fawn went back to thinking. Roman snapped his fingers. "Eating ice cream?" Roman said. "Ooh, one of us will steal Patton's wallet and maybe take some money out of Logan's so that their forced to share one with each other," Fawn said. "Yeah! And I know how to set them up trust me," Roman said with a smirk.

"We can be the matchmakers of the apartment!" Fawn said. "And together we are unstoppable," Roman said as they both high fived.


	14. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fawn and Roman sets Logan and Patton up for a date together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this page is Logicallity. I just wanted to put in my love for this ship I adore so much. Come on, how could you not ship the most cutest cat onesie-wearing-dad with the nerdy-wolverine-teacher together?

The next day, Roman and Fawn put their plan in full motion. That afternoon Fawn managed to ask Remus for a quick favor as soon as Logan went to clean the dishes and Patton went to the backyard for some fresh air.

"Why would you trust someone like me? Why not my bro?" Remus asked. "Please, Remus? Haven't you seen Patton dropping obvious hints right in front of Logan?" Fawn asked. "Yeah, so?" Remus then realized. "Oh, I get it. You're setting them up," Remus said. "Yeah, me and Roman are. So will you help me out please?" Fawn asked.

"Oh alright," Remus said as he summoned his mace. "So which one of them do I have knock out?" Remus asked holding his mace ready to swing. "No!- this favor doesn't have anything to do with violence," Fawn laughed nervously as she slowly lowered the mace.

"Damn it. What do I have to do?" Remus asked as he casually threw his mace aside. "Well, just steal Logan and Patton's wallets for me? Put Logan's back after I pull out a couple of bucks out. That's all I ask," Fawn asked. "Oh, that's easy enough," Remus said before he sinks down. "Seriously how do they do that sinking down thing?" Fawn asked as she looked at the solid ground.

"Got'em," Remus popped back up behind her making her squeak. "Oh, thanks," Fawn said as she grabbed the wallets. "Wait, why are there three?" Fawn asked. Roman soon came downstairs. "Oh hey have you seen my wallet?" He asked. Fawn glanced at Remus who just shrugged stifling a giggle.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the wallets. "Is this yours?" Fawn asked as she handed a red one with a Disney logo on the bottom corner. "Oh, yes. Thank you. Why do you have it?" Roman asked as he pocketed the wallet. "Ask your brother," Fawn jabs her thumb over to Remus. "Hey, at least I helped," Remus said.

"Which ice cream parlor would they be going?" Fawn asked. "Uh, the one by the pet store. They could stop by and look at the pets," Roman said. "Cool, so one cone is 5 bucks. God Logan has a ton of money," Fawn said as she pulled out a couple of 20's out. She left some changes in it just in case."Let me hold onto these-"Roman held out his hand. 

"Nope," Fawn held the money close and pockets them. "I'll keep them with me. I'll put it back after they come back," Fawn said as she hands the wallet back to Remus so that he could put it back. 

"Okay, but how do we get them to the ice cream parlor?" Fawn asked. "I'ts okay I've got this," Roman said as he saw Patton coming back inside. "Ah, padre. Are you free this evening? Say about 8 o'clock? I was thinking of this new ice cream parlor by the pet shop," Roman asked. "Oh, yeah. I've got nothing to do," Patton said. "And what about you teach?" Roman said as he spotted Logan reading on the couch. "Yes I am," Logan said not looking up from his from his book.

"Perfect, I'm not so you two go on without me. Enjoy your date," Roman said as he casually walked up the stairs with Fawn behind. Logan may have stopped reading for a moment to let Roman's word process for a moment before he realized. Patton glanced at Logan who seemed to be blushing.

Patton walked up the stairs and knocked on Roman's door. "Yes Pat?" Roman poked his head out. "Uh, what was the last sentence you said earlier?" Patton asked. "Oh, 'Enjoy your date'?" Roman said. "Yeah, um. Why would you say that? You know me and Lo are just friends," Patton said blushing.

"Patton, come on. You can't believe that we haven't notice all the hints you drop," Roman crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. Patton blushed and looked away. "Pat its okay. I know this will help you to get closer to Logan. The last time I tried to set people up was a train wreck. It ended up with my brother having an awful headache and Deceit had to fix the door," Roman said.

"But, with the help with Fawn, we're both sure that this'll work," Roman said as he pats Patton's shoulder. "Are you sure?" Patton asked nervously. Then Lexi's door swung open. "Who needs to be tackle hugged?" Lexi said as she looked around. She soon spots Roman and Patton. "Oh, is it you Pat? You alright?" Lexi asked walking over to them. "I'm fine. Just a lil nervous," Patton said.

Lexi gave them a questioning look. "Nervous? Of what?" She asked. "I set up Patton and Logan on a date at the ice cream parlor by the pet shop," Roman said. then Fawn poked her head through Lexi's open door. "Ro, you weren't suppose to tell," She whined.

Roman chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Pat is up for it," Roman said. Patton breathed deeply for a few moments until he nodded. "Yeah, i'm up for it," Patton said. "Cool, have fun Pat," Lexi said as she went back to her room.

Roman gave Patton a reassuring look before he wished him luck. Patton soon walked to his room. As he closed his door behind him he leaned against it. His heart started to race and he was getting 'what if's ' scenarios racing in his head. Patton heard a door open up and someone started to knock on his door.

"Patton, I demand you to open this door and let me help," Lexi said. Patton sighed and opened the door. Lexi immediately hugged him. Patton hugged back feeling a lot better. "Talk to me. I'll help you out," Lexi said as she looks at him determined.

"Can I wear my onesie? It makes me feel warm and safe," Patton said. "Of course we both can! Wanna come over to my room?" Lexi asked. "Can we do it here instead?" Patton asked as he eyed his cat onesie hanging by his bed. "Hell yeah we can! Let me go run and grab my onesie," Lexi said before he ran to back to her room.

Patton grabbed his onesie and wore it over his normal outfit. Lexi came back in her Bambi onesie and they sat on Patton's bed. Lexi listened to Patton intently as she held her plushy. She thought of some of the normal cause and reassures him with it. Some were silly like 'What if he doesn't like me the same way?' Lexi just laughed.

"Come on Patton. Of course he will. He is just as afraid as you. He's scared that you might not like him the same way too," Lexi said. "But I won't," Patton said sounding surprised. "He doesn't know that," Lexi said.

"So that's why you should make the first move. Confess already. I know he will confess as well. You can't wait around and expect him to do the first move. The more you hesitate the more you lose the chance to confess," Lexi smiled holding Patton's hand.

Patton sighed and tightened his grip. "You sound like Emile," Patton chuckled as Lexi lets his hands go. "I guess I do. By the way is he real too?" Lexi asked. "Oh yeah, but he lives with Remy. You know, the Sleep guy," Patton said. "Aaw, cute. Are they together or something or they just like you and Logan?" Lexi asked. "I dunno, haven't checked on them in a while," Patton said.

The both of them continued to talk until it was an hour until the date. Lexi soon had to go because she needed to help Virgil cook tonight. "Well, see ya Pat. Good luck," Lexi said as she went downstairs with the onesie tied around her waist.

Patton smiled as he closed his door and took his cat onesie off. He felt confident with himself and was determined to confess as soon as they get to the ice cream parlor. There was a knock on his door again and he opened it quickly.

Logan stood there who thought, 'I shouldn't have done that,'. "Oh, hi Lo. So, are you still up to go to the ice cream parlor?" Patton asked. "Of course. I was about to ask if you still wanted to go," Logan said. "Cool, i'm up for it," Patton said.

An awkward silent waved over them before Logan cleared his throat. "So, we will leave after dinner?" Logan asked. "Yeah, sounds like a date," Patton joked as he clapped his hand over his mouth. They both blushed. "Well, see you," Logan said as he left.

Patton closed his door and screamed into his pillow. "Oh my god that was too close," Patton sighed as he hugged the pillow.

After dinner, Patton waited by the door nervously waiting for Logan. Soon enough, Logan rose beside him. Patton jolted but gave him a smile. "Roman are you sure you won't be joining us?" Logan asked as Roman exited the kitchen. "Nope, I asked Fawn to teach me how to sew. Who knows, I might become a successful fashion designer for Disney soon," Roman said before he jogged up the stairs.

Logan shook his head. "Come on, we should head out before the temperature drops," Logan said as he opened the door. Patton followed behind him shutting the door behind him. They walked down the sidewalk silently. Patton glanced a few times up at Logan and seemed to be bothered by the silence between them. Logan cleared his throat grabbing Patton's attention.

"So, Patton," He started glancing at Patton. "Hmm?" Patton said saying he was listening. "I was wondering what flavor would you like for your ice cream," Logan said. "Oh, it's easy. Cookies and cream. If they don't have it, I'll see if I can find something that catches my eye," Patton said.

"What about you? What would you like?" Patton asked tilting his head to the side. "Well, I thought maybe I don't have to get one but instead maybe get a latte. Not so sure if I would consider getting an ice cream," Logan said. 

"Aaw, why not?" Patton sped up and started to walk backwards facing Logan. "Patton, be careful. You might fall," Logan said looking worried. "You can watch my back," Patton said. "I will do no such thing, please walk normally before you actually do fall," Logan said as he held Patton's wrist and guided him back to walking normally. 

"Aaw, you do care," Patton chuckled. "Of course I do. I wouldn't want you getting hurt," Logan said.

"Seriously though, why won't you get an ice cream," Patton asked. "You know I don't have a sweet tooth like you," Logan said. "But Logan, come on. Just name me one ice cream flavor you like," Patton said.

Logan shook his head. "I don't have to," Logan said simply. Patton had no choice but to give him his special move. "Come on Lo, I'll keep it a secret if you prefer it to not be known by the others," Patton said as he made his puppy dog eyes. Logan saw Patton and tried to contain his cuteness.

Patton kept making his puppy dog eyes with a pout. Logan blushed as he looked away. "Oh alright, it's Vanilla. I know pretty boring," Logan finally admitted. 

"Who ever said Vanilla was boring? I think it's pretty original and fun," Patton said with a smile. Logan couldn't help but smile a little.

When they finally arrived at the ice cream parlor Patton looked down the choices of ice creams in awe. Thankfully there was cookies and cream. He saw that Vanilla was sold out and he felt bad. "Maybe I should buy myself the ice cream and he can have the Latte he thought of," Patton thought as he reached for his pocket but then looked confused.

"Whats the matter Patton?" Logan asked. "Oh no, I think I forgot to grab my wallet," Patton said. "It's alright, I'll pay," Logan said as he took his wallet out and checked it. "Odd, I swore I had much more money than this," Logan said.

"Eh, it's alright. you can buy your latte. We can just talk-" "No no, we'll share the ice cream. I wouldn't mind," Logan interrupted as he started to walk over to the counter. Patton wanted to stop him but then decided other wise.

Patton sat in the seat and started to wonder. 'Now could be a good time to confess honestly. But...' He starred outside with a blank expression. 'Maybe a little later,' He thought before Logan came back with their ice cream. He held some napkins as well.

"Would you like to hold it Patton?" Logan offered the ice cream cone over to him. "Oh, it's alright. You can have the first lick. Try it," Patton said as he carefully pushed it back over to Logan with his hand resting on the table.

Logan looked at the ice cream and back up to Patton who urged him to taste it. He huffed before he finally tasted it. "It's not so bad," Logan admitted as he licked it again. "Yay!" Patton cheered. Logan blushed and offered the ice cream over to Patton. Patton gladly had some and smiled.

"I'ts yummy," Patton said cheerfully. Logan smiled seeing Patton cheerful.

They continued to keep eating their ice cream until Patton realized they were there for half an hour. 'This is taking too long. I need to confess quick,' Patton thought as he licked the ice cream and then realized that it was almost finished.

Patton didn't seem to react when Logan offered the ice cream back at him. Logan lowered the ice cream down. "Uh, Patton? Is something the matter?" Logan asked. "Huh? Oh, er, yeah. I'm fine," Patton said as he plastered a smile.

Logan didn't buy it. "Patton, you're lying. What's the matter?" Logan asked. "Uh..." Patton stopped and mumbled nervously. "I'm sorry I can't hear you," Logan said as he leaned in closer. Patton mumbled a little louder but still couldn't be heard.

"Patton, speak up," Logan said with a concerned expression. "Can I say it outside?" Patton asked shyly. "Sure," Logan said as they stood up. Logan followed Patton close by.

They were outside and Patton started to lead them both over to the park. "Patton, why are we at the park?" Logan asked. Patton stopped and stood in front of Logan with his head hanging low.

"I-I have feelings for you Logan." Patton said almost shouting. Logan was shocked. "I've had feelings for you after we recorded the Fitting in Hogwarts Houses episode. I know your "We get it. You're adorable," line was in the script but I felt it differently," Patton continued. "I've been dropping hints but you seem to brush it off," Patton said as he felt tears welling up. "I..." Patton paused and looked up.

"I get it if you don't feel the same way," Patton said as he let a tear slip down. Logan instantly approached Patton and held his hands. "Patton," Logan started. Patton whimpered in response. "It's alright," Logan said as he slowly lifts Patton's chin up. Patton let some tears slip down. Logan softly wipes the tears away and smiled calmly.

"Words can't explain my response. But as they say, action speaks louder than words," Logan said and leaned down before he carefully connects his lips with Patton's. Patton wraps his arm around Logan and melted right into the kiss. 

It was seconds before they parted but they both felt it like it was forever. "I wanted to confess to you as well but I was too scared," Logan said as he leaned his forehead on Patton's. "Me too, I'm glad we went on this date together," Patton said happily.

"Shall we head back? It's getting rather cold," Logan said. "Of course but can we kiss again?" Patton asked. "Sure," Logan leaned in again and they kissed again.

They both walked back holding hands and sticking close together.

Once they got back home, Patton decided to go and meet Lexi and Fawn. "Good night Logan," Patton said before he went upstairs. Logan went and grabbed his book from the shelf and sat on the couch with a smile.

"How was your night Nerdy Wolverine?" Remus asked hanging over the armrest on the other end of the couch. "It was well," Logan simply said. "Woah, Logan you're smiling. Remus what did you slip into his tea this time?" Virgil said as he eyed Remus from the stairs.

"I did nothing, he just came back from his date," Remus said. "Date? With who?" Virgil asked glancing between the two. "With Patton duh Emo," Deceit said from the dining table who was on his phone. "Holy shit for real?" Virgil said and looked at Logan who blushed and stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Virgil smirked when he finally made it downstairs and headed over to the kitchen.

*Upstairs*

"So how did it go?" Lexi asked putting down her pallet and brush. "It was a success. Thank you, Roman and Fawn for the date and Lexi for hearing me out earlier, I really appreciate it," Patton said. "Not a problem," Fawn said as she finished sewing together some parts of the cloths. "We're the match maker of house, we'll stop at nothing to bring our targets together," Roman said as he fist bumped Fawn.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Thanks again guys," Patton said. The three bid him goodnight before he left and went to his room. "What a night," Patton sighed dreamily thinking of the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows that for an ending? Pretty good huh? I bet ya'll squealed when they kissed. I did while I was writing this and it kinda woke up my little sister who taking a nap. She kinda smacked me with a pillow to shut me up.   
> See ya in the next chapter My Little Wolf Puppers


	15. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman brings Fawn to the imagination and brought her to the new hideout he built to help her out with her artblock.

After that night, Logan and Patton finally announced that they were officially dating. Fawn and Roman gave each other their secret handshake Roman came up.

After Fawn came back from work, she instantly made her way to her room and started to sketch out a new design. She has been asked to make up a design for the spring sale that was coming up and she has never felt so honored.

She started to sketch out a simple shirt with matching shorts. She starts to add some more detail and clean up the sketch. She looked at it for a while before she shook her head. "No, this won't work," Fawn mumbled flipping to another page and started sketch something else again.

A few moments later, Roman who was downstairs had finished making up ways for more set ups. He went upstairs and found Fawn lying on her bed with the book covering her face. "Hey, Fawn. I just came up with more ways for so much set ups we can do," Roman said entering the room.

"Oh, so sorry Roman but I have other matters to handle in the moment," Fawn said sitting up and holding the sketch book in her hand and looked down at her multiple designs on that one single page. "What's the matter? You seem distressed," Roman asked siting by the bedside.

"My boss just asked me to make up some designs for the spring sale that's coming up, but I can't seem to find any satisfactory from these design," Fawn said and dragged her pencil mindlessly by the corner of the page.

Roman took a peek at Fawn's designs and seemed confused. "They all look beautiful to me," Roman said. "I guess, but I don't really see any spring vibes coming through," Fawn said and threw the pencil away beside her.

Roman hummed and started to think. "Oh!" Roman exclaimed suddenly making Fawn squeak. "Sorry Fawn, I just had the most brilliant idea. And I assure you, that it'll help you with your artblock," Roman said as he held his hand out.

Fawn grabbed her pencil case and the sketch book before she took his hand.

They soon appeared in some sort of forest. "Woah, where are we?" Fawn asked standing up and took a quick look around. "We're in my realm, the Imagination," Roman said. spreading his hands out.

Fawn then saw some creatures she had no idea of. "What is that?" Fawn asked as she saw a herd of deers with some bird parts.

"Those are called Perytons. They're part deer and part bird," Roman said as he approached the herd carefully. 

Fawn stayed behind a tree and watched him approach the magical creatures. Roman held his hand out and one of the Perytons sniffed it before it softly pressed it's head on Roman's palm.

Roman pats the doe with a smile and looked around realizing Fawn was hiding.

He chuckled when he found her behind a tree. He stretched his arm out and Fawn hesitated. "It's okay, they're friendly," Roman said softly reassuring Fawn to come.

Fawn carefully shuffled over to him and held his hand. He then guides her hand to the doe's head. Fawn wanted to pull back but Roman gave her calming smile that made Fawn calm down a little. 

Roman carefully replaced his hand with Fawn's. The doe looked up at Fawn as she looked back astonished. 'See? I won't hurt you,' Said a voice. Fawn looked around. "Did you hear that?" Fawn asked Roman. "What?" He asked. "I heard something say 'See? i won't hurt you,'" Fawn said.

Roman seemed confused. 'You can hear me?' The voice said again. Fawn looked down and saw the doe looking up at her in shock. "Is it you? Shake your tail if you said that," Fawn whispered to it. The doe wagged its tail and Fawn gasped.

"I..." Fawn paused and looked over her shoulder to see Roman looking at the doe and back to Fawn. "I can talk to animals," Fawn said and looked back at the doe. "Fascinating," Roman said and knelt down by the doe.

Fawn then stopped petting the doe when one of the Perytons made some noises calling them. 'Farewell,' The doe said before it turned around and trots away.

"Bye," Fawn whispered waving at it.

The herd spread their wings out and took flight. "They're so amazing," Fawn said as she saw them fly away.

"They really are. Well, that's not really what I brought you here for," Roman said as he held Fawn's wrist and started to guide them through the forrest.

As Fawn was guided by Roman she saw some other creatures that were roaming around the forrest. She waved back at the ones that noticed them.

When Roman finally stopped he tugged Fawn's hand to get her attention. She looked up and saw a tree house with beautiful white planks as wall and a small gazebo underneath the shade of the decent deck.

"Did- did you build all of this?" Fawn asked as she saw the spiraling staircase. "Well, it was more like summoned than actually build but yeah, kinda," Roman said as he followed Fawn up the staircase.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There was a mini fridge and an air conditioner by a shelf that had some comic books or CDs of all kinds of movies (99% Disney obviously). There was also a small kitchen with most of the utensils and space.

There were some bean bags that looked really comfortable, and some stacks of blanket beside a TV set with some gaming set up and a computer set up by the sliding door that opened up to the deck.

There were some fairy lights hanging by the deck rails. There were also some chairs and a round table with an umbrella to block the heat from the sun. The deck was quite spacious since there wasn't much decor or furniture.

Fawn started to explore it in awe and checking out the gaming set up. There were multiple gaming console of different kinds and some extra laptop in some sort of cupboard beside the TV set. "This is so amazing! When did you have the time to even do this?" Fawn asked.

"This place has been here for a while. It's just that we rarely ever come here that much," Roman sighed and looked at the TV set. "The other know about this place too?" Fawn asked as she inspected the shelf with the variety of Disney movies.

"They 'did' but I think they forgot about this place. It's been so long since they were here," Roman said as he sat down on the swivle chair by the computer set. "How long exactly?" Fawn asked curious.

"I dunno about..." Roman started to lift up his finger one by one counting. "Two years?" Roman said as he dropped his hands on the arm rest. "Woah, that's quite a long time. How come this place seemed so new?" Fawn asked as she took same sort of fantasy book and flipped through the pages.

Roman chuckled. "I cleaned it up of course, I had some help from some of the fairies in the woods,"

Fawn nodded and slid the book back in it's place.

"So, about my art block..." Fawn started making Roman snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh right. Sorry, come over here," Roman stood up walking over to the deck.

They were on the edge of the deck and Roman leaned over the rails and looked down. He waved his hands a sudden wave of flowers popped out of the ground in different colors. There were also some vines that grew on the rails with flowers blossoming from them.

A couple of cherry blossom trees grew by the normal trees and beautiful petals glided down beautifully. There some buttercups that grew by the tree with some lavender. Sunflowers gre around the staircase.

Up above, a rainbow stretched across the sky under the lovely blue sky with some clouds as well.

Fawn gasped at the sight and looked around.

Some spring aesthetic for your artblock. I'm sure this must've sparked the inspiration back to life," Roman said as he smiled. "Oh my goodness. This is beautiful. This is exactly what I needed!" Fawn said as she ran back inside and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil case and rushed downstairs.

Roman spotted her sitting down beside some buttercups and started to sketch them. He smiled and leaned over the rail watching Fawn sketch the flowers carefully trying to catch the smallest detail.

He felt something inside he thought he'd never feel. Until this moment. He stared down at Fawn who was now sketching the lavender.

An hour later, Fawn was sitting on one of the bean bags and was sewing with her equipment because Roman just summoned it into the tree house. Roman was now discussing about who their next target would be.

"So, which one should it be? Remus and Deceit or Lexi and Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Ya know, I'm still not sure that Lexi ready to date anyone else just yet since her break up. She told me that she may have a little bit of trust issues since that day," Fawn said as she finished sewing a buttercup pattern on the skirt.

"I guess so," Roman said as he looked back to the TV which was playing 'Tangled'.

"So, it's Demus then," Fawn said as she cuts the thread. "I've already trapped them in a closet together so, trapping them in a cramped enclosure together wouldn't be good," Roman said as he sinks into his beanbag.

Fawn sets aside the skirt with some of the T-shirts she finished and looked at her sketchbook. "Well, I think this is enough. I can make the rest tomorrow," Fawn said as she started to tidy up the table.

"What are we doing this spring anyway? Are there any fun plans this month?" Fawn asked as she puts away the thread and needle into the sewing kit.

"No, not really," Roman said as he hummed to the tune of 'Mother Knows Best'.

"Then, why don't we plan one?" Fawn said finally clearing the scraps of cloth away.

"Like what?" Roman asked turning around lying his stomach on the beanbag.

"Well, why don't we go to Hawaii maybe? There's a hotel one of my co-worker said she went to. The rooms are above the sea water holding up by some beams. There are even sandy beaches and the scenery is so beautiful," Fawn showed Roman her phone.

She pulled up a couple of photos of her friend at the hotel and the pictures did look impressive. "Wow, this does look like a good spot for a vacation. But, I think this looks more like a summer vacation spot. Not so suitable with the season," Roman said handing the phone back to Fawn.

Fawn leaned back in her beanbag and starred at the ceiling. "What's a good spot for a spring vacation?" Fawn groaned.

"Oh! What about Japan? There's this place in Japan called Furano. It's a town that has a billion flowers. There are multiple farms but I only remember one and if I remember correctly, I think it's called Tomita Farm. They have such amazing scenery and worth the selfie spot. And of course, I'm pretty sure that it's cherry blossom season too. That's a nice place for spring vacation right?" Roman said as he looked outside the window and saw the cherry blossom outside.

"Hey yeah, you're right. Maybe we could even catch a ride with the Bullet Train. There's supposed to be Hello Kitty one and I think that it's only there until the end of the month," Fawn said as she remembered the News she saw on the television.

"We can go to Tokyo and checkout the cool arcades and cute cafes. Oh, not to mention all the Gacha Toys we could collect," Roman sat up properly ignoring the end credit.

"And me and Lexi can cosplay at Tokyo as well. We can finally show you guys the outfits we've been working on," Fawn said as she was excited.

Roman looked at Fawn with a surprised expression. "What theme or show or something are the cosplays from?" He asked.

"Sorry, it's a little sibling secret me and Lexi have," Fawn chuckled.

Roman pouted. "Come on, I'll keep it a secret too,"

"Nope, we're getting off track. We need to get back to Demus," Fawn shook her head as she looked Roman seriously.

"Oh, right, right. So, we book like 5 room? Logan and Patton will share. You can share with your sister, Thomas can have a room for himself, and Deceit will be with Remus," Roman said.

"Uh huh, we go to a couple of spots on the first day, then the second we all start to split up leaving your brother with Deceit. The third day, we go to the Tokyo Sky Tower. We leave them with each other for a while.If that doesn't work, there's a Ferris Wheel right? We'll let them go in first and shut the door behind him. We'll sit at the other cart and ignore them," Fawn continued.

"That one is good. Deceit is afraid of heights himself. I know because we all once went up to the roof to stargaze and he didn't wanted join us," Roman said. "Huh, maybe we should get one that isn't too high until we get to the Tokyo Sky Tower. Make him a little shifty and nervous enough to make Remus notice I guess," Fawn leaned back in her beanbag.

"Yeah, I think that could work," Roman said as he grinned picturing the situation.


	16. To Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match makers bought tickets to Tokyo and booked some rooms at cozy hotel. The very next day they announce about the trip. They're all so hyped for the trip. Especially Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey.  
> This is a Demus chapter.  
> Shut up I just really wanna make a chapter about the slimy boi and the scary duke

That evening when the others were asleep, Roman and Fawn pulled an all nighter. They browsed through some Travel Blogs, book the tickets for amusement parks and made an itinerary for the trip as well.

They both may have went through a couple cups of coffee that night. Okay, about two pots we're just enough for them before they passed out after they just barely finished the itinerary.

The next morning, Fawn woke up to the sound of breakfast being made and the Steven Universe Theme song. She groaned pushing herself up as she slept downwards.

She looked up to see Roman yawning. Wait a second. Roman?

She soon realized she slept on top of him. 'Shit, shit, shit...' Fawn thought before she looked back up.

"Good morning Princess..." Roman greeted before he saw Fawn quiet close. He then realized their awkward position.

They both stared at each other for a while blushing madly before they both heard a click. They looked beside each other and saw Lexi with her polaroid camera and was fanning the picture by her face. "This is totes going in my memory box," Lexi smirked walking away.

"My word, what did you two last night?" Deceit asked looking at them and the messy coffee table from the stairs. Fawn pushed herself up and ran her fingers through some of her matted hair. "N-nothing," Roman said as he sat upright. Deceit just hummed suspiciously as he went to sit beside Remus.

"I'm going to go and take a bath," Fawn said as she scurried upstairs. Leaving Roman to clean up the mess. "Seriously, what did you two do last night? You made quiet a mess," Logan asked sipping his coffee. "Not much, I'll explain later. It was quiet a rough night," Roman said as he organized some Post-it notes in a note book.

After breakfast, Roman and Fawn called a 'Family Meeting' (as Patton called it) in the living room.< They both decided to forget about what happened that morning./p>

"So, since there aren't any events this month," Fawn started as she glanced at Roman excitedly. "We've planned a surprise trip the end of this week," Roman said clasping his hands together."Cool, we haven't been anywhere for a while," Thomas said ecstatic. "Where are we going?" Remus asked. "It's called a surprise for a reason Remus," Deceit glanced over at the rat man.

"Yep, so everyone better start preparing by this Saturday. The trip is almost a week long," Fawn said. "We made an itinerary and the sleeping arrangements as well," Roman continued glancing over to Fawn who was smirking as well.

"I'll be sleeping with Lexi obviously," Fawn looked over to her sister who merely gave her finger guns with a smile. "Logan will be with Patton," Fawn glanced at the two love birds who were holding hands. 

"I don't know why, but Fawn said I have to be with Virgil for some reason," Roman said acting being annoyed. "Thomas you can have a whole room to yourself and that leaves my bro with Deceit," Roman said looking over to Thomas who fist pumped and to Deceit who rolled his eyes as Remus just looked at him seductively.

"Whoa, hey. why am I with Princey," Virgil asked. "What, would you rather be in the same room as Deceit?" Roman asked. "Yeah, you two could tear the place down with your bickering," Fawn shot a look at Virgil who recoiled feeling a little unsafe.

"Okay, that's all for this today's meeting," Fawn said before she left for work.

Everyone left to do their daily routine thinking of the trip. Except for Virgil who seemed upset about the sleeping arrangements. "Princey, what are you planning?" Virgil asked glaring at Roman. "just go with it, me and Fawn have new targets to set up," Roman said in a hushed voice.

"Besides, I'll call the front desk for an extra bed. We won't have to share beds," Roman said who was about to leave to his room. "But..." Virgil stopped Roman from proceeding. "Can we maybe change it? I know you like Fawn and you know I like Lexi so why don't we switch?" Virgil asked.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to make a move? Fawn said Lexi has some trust issues after that break up with that son of bitch," Roman said. Virgil thought for a second before he snapped back to reality. "I won't make a move I swear. I just want to help her out, you know? What friends are for. I want to hear her out, comfort her, just be there for her. And maybe, just maybe I'll get a chance to tell her sooner or later," Virgil said as he spread out a pair of wings.

The exact same ones Lexi saw her soulmate had.

Roman looked at the wings and back down to Virgil who really was determined to help Lexi. He sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll ask Fawn if she's okay with you being with Lexi," Roman said. Virgil smiled a bit as his wings disappeared again. "No problem," Roman pats Virgil's shoulder before he left.

"By the way, if you do need help, you could always ask the Matchmakers, alright?" Roman said from the stairs. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind Princey," Virgil chuckled.

As the days passed by and Sunday finally came, everyone took out their bags and luggage from the trunk. They all wore casual and normal attire so that they don't have to drag too much attention.

"I can't wait 'till we get there!" Patton said excitedly. "I hope there are some pretty cool stuff over there," Lexi said as she hauled her orange luggage. Everyone had their personal touch on their luggage and bags like their logos and some other stuff they enjoy.

"Oh, there are many outstanding views where we're going," Fawn said adjusting her bag strap. "Hey guys, over here! Roman called out. He handed everyone their passports with their tickets safely tucked in them. 

"Thomas pulled out his ticket and started to examine it. His eyes widened when he saw where they were going. "We're going to Japan?!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly. The other frantically examined their ticket and were thrilled. "Oh my god, I've dreamed of going over there and cosplay. Ah shit, I didn't bring them," Lexi said as she sighed. "Don't worry, I brought them in my luggage. I'll hand them over when we settle into our hotel," Fawn said as she pats her luggage.

"You're the best Fawn," Lexi hugged her dear sister excitedly. Fawn giggled hugging back. "Okay, we should get to this gate. By the way, some of our seats are quiet far from apart. So, we may have to be prepared if you're sitting next to a screaming baby," Roman said as he gave everyone some ear plugs.

"Oh thank god, we're sitting next to each other," Patton leaned close to Logan who just smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think I'm sitting about two rows behind Lexi," Deceit said. "I'm across your isle," Remus said and peeked at Deceit's ticket over his shoulder.

"I sit behind Roman," Thomas said as he puts his ticket away. "Oh, just two seats next to Lexi. We're technically beside each other," Fawn said looking beside to her sister as they walked over to the waiting area by their gate.

*Time skip after the flight*

"That was quiet a relaxing flight," Virgil yawned as he slept through the whole flight. "Even the airport seems fancy," Patton looked around in awe. "Of course it is. It's Japan," Logan said as he grabbed their luggage off the conveyor belt.

They all went to grab a bus to their hotel. It was about 8 in the evening and some of them were already getting tired.

Once they got off they had to find their hotel. They walked for hours and hours until Fawn pointed out to the hotel in the distance. "My legs are gonna snap," Remus huffed hauling his duffle bag.

"We're almost there, you guys can take break while I check us in," Roman said looking over his shoulder. Lexi was scooting on her luggage because she got tired. Fawn was right in front of Lexi carefully guiding the luggage so that she doesn't fall.

When they got inside the hotel everyone flopped onto some of the chairs and couches by the lounging area with a sigh. Roman quickly went to check them in.

In the lounging area, everyone was rubbing their feet and were chatting. Lexi felt her phone buzz and took it out. She saw the caller ID and stood up immediately to get some privacy.

She answered it after she got away from the lounge area. "Hi mom. How are you?" Lexi asked leaning against the cold marble wall.

"I'm doing just fine, how are you and your sister?" Her mother voice chimed.

"Oh, we're great. Fawn is already settled with me and the guys. And we just arrived in Japan. Roman is checking in by the reception desk," Lexi smiled.

"That's swell to hear. Just wanted to see if you could be coming home for Halloween. Ya know, go 'Trick or Treating with your nephews and nieces. They miss you already,"

"Mom, I'm too old to go 'Trick or Treating'. But, sure, I'll be coming home of course," Lexi said.

"Good to hear, tell your sister I said 'Hi'," Her mother said.

"Okay mom, love you. Bye," Lexi ended the call.

She walked back to the lounge and everyone was standing up getting ready to get to their room. Lexi quickly grabbed her luggage and backpack and hauled it with her to the elevator. Roman handed everyone the room keys and told them to head over to their roommate. Lexi was okay with the fact that she had to share a room with Virgil. They'll be sleeping in separate beds.

Everyone bid goodnight to each other before they settled into their room. Lexi saw one bed that was close to the wall and she tosses her backpack onto it. She flopped onto the bed and probably went straight to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was set for their first day!


	17. First day in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matchmakers start their plan on the first day in Japan. They're all going to Disney Land, but Deceit isn't really liking the first day...

Everyone was waiting for Lexi and Fawn to finish their cosplay. "Come on girls, we need to get to Disney Land before it opens," Deceit knocked on the door.

"Just a second," Lexi said as she was adjusting her hair. "Should I really cosplay? I think I look kinda weird," Fawn said as she adjusted her shirt. "Oh come on, this is a great way to show our love to our favorite characters. 'Sides, they look so cute on you," Lexi chuckled as she adjusted Fawn's hair.

"Ya done?" Remus asked leaning against the wall beside the door. "Yep!" Lexi chimed and opened. She wore a wig that had brown hair and was wearing a jacket that had the same designs as Virgil's and a pair of ripped jeans. She had some eye shadow underneath her eyes as make up.

"Oh my god you're a girl version of Virgil!" Patton squealed hugging her tightly as she chuckled. "When did you have the time to make this?" Logan asked. "Eh, when I usually end my shift early," Lexi shrugged glancing at Virgil who just looked at her from her shoes to her wig.

"Hey Fawn, come on out," Lexi called out to her sister. Fawn nervously shuffled out. She tied her hair in a braid and wore the same outfit as Roman and a white skirt. "I don't think this was a good idea," Fawn blushed.

Lexi pats her sister's head softly. "Aw come on, you look cute," She smiled. Fawn blushed. "Well, we're all set for Disney Land!" Lexi said excitedly as she ran down the hall way as the others followed. Roman stared at Fawn as she kept blushing, while Virgil kept staring at Lexi who didn't seem to notice. 

When they got to the train station to get to Disney Land it was kinda crowded. Well, crowded enough to force them to stand. Lexi looked out the window watching the view of the city. She smiled all the way and didn't even notice Virgil actually smiling at her.

After a few stops a couple got off and left some unreserved seats. Deceit looked around to see if anyone wanted to sit down but they seem to be busy with other stuff. Patton was holding onto Logan's hand because he wasn't tall enough to hold the handles.

Fawn was chatting with Roman and Thomas while Lexi was just staring out the window beside Virgil. When he turned back to the seats Remus sitting in one of them and had his legs stretched out on the other.

"Remus you selfish prick put your legs down. It's rude," Deceit hissed. "Hmm... Nah," Remus leaned back closing his eyes. Deceit glared at him and looked at the seat Remus was sitting on. "Looks like I've got no choice," Deceit said as he approached Remus. Deceit sat on him.

Remus looked down and saw Deceit sitting on him. "Kinky~" Remus cooed as he leaned closer to him. Deceit blushed as he stood back up. 'Why the fuck did I do that?' Deceit thought as he looked away with his hand over his face trying to cover his blush.

Once they got off, Deceit was the first out and was waiting for the others. "Slow down snake boi," Thomas chuckled. Deceit just rolled his eyes and saw the Disney Land gate.

They went and bought the tickets. Lexi and Roman we're ecstatic as they jogged in. Lexi cheered as she ran around looking at every ride she sees and kept saying "We need to ride this!" or "Oh my god this one looks amazing!". Fawn was trying to keep up with her sister.

They all rode a couple of Roller coasters except for Deceit who just waited for them safely on the ground watching them enjoying the ride. They saw some other attractions other than the roller coasters. There were games, a couple of food stores and gift shops. Thomas went to the gift shops to check out everything and choosing some of the stuff to bring back. 

Patton was bringing some plushies he won from some of the games. Logan just looked around impressed with the designs of the attractions. Remus kept running around with some of the stuff he bought from the gift shop like some plastic swords while Deceit tells him to stop it.

As noon was coming along it was getting warmer. Everyone was fanning themselves with some fans Roman bought. They walked around the park and took a break by some restaurant to get lunch.

Time flies by really quickly when you're having a blast. They looked around for any attractions they missed before Patton saw a ride.

It was called 'Splash Mountain' there was some sort of waterfall as people in the ride went straight down. There were only a few screams and some of them seemed to pass out.

"Hey, we missed one," Patton said as he went to join the line as the other followed. "I'll stay here and hold our stuff," Deceit said as he saw another one of the carts drop straight down. He held held some of the bags he had and looked around to find a seat.

"Nonsense, you already ducked out on all the roller coasters already," Remus said as he grabbed Deceit's hand suddenly making him blush. Deceit was dragged into the line as he kept saying he didn't want to and tried to slip out of the line. But Remus held his hand tight not loosening until they got into the ride.

Deceit was shivering as he held onto the safety bar tightly. The ride may have started out with some animatronics singing some songs in the dark.

They soon started to climb upwards. There was a light at the end of it but Deceit couldn't see any of the rails or route in front of them but the front of the ride. He saw the lines and all that but no continuous rail.

He latched himself onto Remus as they dropped straight down. The others on the hand had their hands up.

*Deceit's POV*

After the ride ended I zipped out with the bags and waited for them outside. I breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down. "Get yourself together damn it. You can't break down in public. especially in front of them," I muttered to myself as I felt hot tears pricking my eyes.

I closed his eyes shut and just continued to do some breathing exercises.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" I heard Lexi exclaim excitedly. I opened his eyes and shook himself for a moment. 'You're fine,' I reminded myself as I looked over his shoulders and saw the others exiting the ride.

"I felt my soul leaving my body for a second there," Fawn sighed as she held her chest. Roman just laughed. "It was quiet fun," Logan said as he pats Patton's head.

Remus was looking around a little worried. "Where'd Deceit go? He zipped out the second the ride was over," Remus said sounding concerned.

"I'm over here," I said as I walked back over to the group. "Where did you go in such a hurry?" Thomas asked. "Uh, bathroom. I had a stomach ache," I spat out a white lie. I looked away nervously.

I realized Remus was just standing there quietly instead of pouncing onto me.

"We should leave, we'll have to wait to ride the rides over at Universal Studios twice as long," Virgil said as he looked at his watch.

They all agreed and we started to leave the park.

I started to follow them as I kept my head low. We rode another train and this time I actually got a seat. I averted eye contact from the others. Then I had an idea. I held my stomach and started to groan. "Uh, De? Are you alright?" Lexi asked noticing my act.

"I think my stomach ache is back," I groaned and held my stomach. "I think we should head back instead," Patton said sounding concerned.

"N-no, you guys can go without me. I'll be fine in the hotel alone," I said hoping they'd buy it.

"No, I'll stick by you while the others go," Remus said.

'Shit,' I thought as I felt unsettled. "You sure Remus? Y-you might miss out," I said trying to convince him to go.

"It's fine, I've teleported there a couple of times before," Remus chuckled. I shot him a glare he didn't notice.

We got off the station and was by the entry. "Are you sure you don't want to follow brother?" Roman asked.

Remus waved in response and told them to go ahead.

They did and Remus and I started to wait for the next train to get back to the hotel.

Now I felt guilty that Remus is going to miss all the fun. Even if he said he'd been there a few times.

I heaved a sigh and just averted any eye contact with Remus.

When the train finally came, there were a bunch of unoccupied seats. Remus actually sat in one seat patting the one beside him for me. But I just sat across from him.

I glanced up and saw him look out the window silently his eyes half closed.

When we got off we started to walk back to the hotel. I kept feeling Remus' eyes watch me every few times.

"Uh, hey. There's a drug store over there, wanna swing buy and get something to help your stomach?" Remus asked as he pointed to a drug store ahead of us.

I shook my head. "Nah, I think I just need some rest, that's all," I said.

I saw Remus scratch the back of his neck for a while before he spotted a mini mart.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a sec," He said before he dashed away. I sighed and waited under a tree watching cars pass by every now and then.

When he finally got back he had multiple plastic bags with who know what were in them.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" He asked as he shifted the straps of the plastic bags. I shook my head and we continued our walk back to the hotel.

I glanced at the plastic bags he was bringing they looked heavy. I held my hand out offering help without looking up at him.

Instead he switched all the plastic bags to one hand and held my hand. I looked at our hands and blushed immediately. "T-that's not what I-" "Don't worry, i'm fine," Remus cut me off.

I kept glancing at our hands. The blush didn't seem to cool down until we got back to our room. I tugged my hand a little until Remus chuckled and lets go. I headed over to my bed and laid down tipping my hat over my eyes.

I heard the plastic bags get put away on the counter by the TV before I heard shuffles. I felt something by the side of the bed and something cool pressed against my arm. I tipped my hat up and saw Remus holding a bottle of water for me with a soda can in the other.

Hesitating, I sat up and grabbed the water bottle. I opened it and began to drink up. Remus got off the bed and went to the counter and grabbed one of the plastic bags.

He pulled out a sort of packet with a bun in it. "Want one?" He asked offering one to me.

I grabbed it and leaned against the pillows I finished propping up. I tore it open and started to nibble it as Remus turned the TV on and sat at the end of the bed.

"Whats the matter De?" Remus said finally as an ad started to play. "What do you mean?" I asked swallowing the last piece of bun before I started to crumple up the packet and threw it into the garbage bin beside my bed.

"I know you lied, you lied about the stomach ache," Remus glanced over his shoulder.

I stiffened tipping my hat lower and looked away. "I don't know what you mean," I lied gripping the water bottle tighter.

Suddenly Remus was sitting in front of me tipping the hat back up and holding my hand in a tight squeeze. I blushed and looked up.

He had a stern look and I ,admit, felt a little intimidated. "Stop lying and tell me. The others aren't here. So why don't you quit the act," He questioned. My throat was dry, I began to shake and felt tears welling up behind my eyes.

Remus shuffled back and lets my hand go. "Sorry," He mumbled looking away when he realized he was scaring me.

I let out a shaky breath and looked at him who seemed to be relaxed. "I..." I started but my lips quivered as I tried to speak. Remus rests his hand on my feet as he gave me a soft sincere smile.

"I-I'm afraid of heights," I spat out looking away feeling embarrassed and closed my eyes. I felt Remus come closer and caress my scales. I blushed opening my eyes as he gave me another smile. "Why didn't you tell me? We've raised each other back in the mindscape. Don't you trust me?" He asked.

It was true, we did raise each other back in the mindscape. Through thick and thin, but I didn't think I'd develop feelings for this dumb rat man. "I do, but. I just thought it was stupid and that you'd laugh at me. There are snakes that climb up trees but I'm not one of them," I sighed.

"So?" Remus said with a chuckle. I looked up at him my lips tightened. "I don't care what you are. All I care about is your feelings. I've always tried to make you smile when you felt shitty, right?" He asked. I nodded remembering when he stepped on a Lego on purpose just to make me smile.

"And, I've always been with you through everything, even after Virgil left the dark side long before we were finally accepted, right?" He asked again. I nodded again as I remembered the day me and Virgil had a fight before he left. Remus comforted me after that though and it really made me feel better and accepted that he left.

"And I'm here right now, right?" He said as he smiled. I nodded feeling even more relaxed as I held his hand.

"And..." Remus paused as he looked at me. "I...I love you," He whispered. I smiled and leaned in kissing him. He jolted but kissed back softly. We parted for breath and I leaned into his chest as he wrapped his hands around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Got an art block and may have started an AU of it. Check my Wattpad if you'd like to read it and maybe join my discord while you're at it. (Discord: https://discord.gg/Qu4ydM) (Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/AmberDaToon)


End file.
